


Czasem lepiej powiedzieć za dużo, niż za mało.

by Blind_Faith



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, merc!Shepard, spectre!alenko, spojlery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Twoja galaktyka stoi na skraju zagłady, to normalne, że szukasz pomocy WSZĘDZIE. Nawet u najemnika, o którym wiesz tyle, że nazywa się Shepard, nie lubi Batarian, Vorchów, Przymierza i jest psycholem. Jako WIDMO jesteś w stanie podjąć ryzyko poderżnięcia Twojego gardła podczas snu. Nic jednak nie jest takie, jak się wydaje...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bo ten wariat z rakietnicą...

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect nie jest mój. Inaczej by to wyglądało...

Czasami wszystko lubiło sobie pierdolnąć. Od tak, w zasadzie nie wiadomo czemu. Może z czystej złośliwości, a może z nudów. Bo jak, do cholery, wytłumaczyć to, że wszystko się naprostowało, a tu bum! I wszystko bierze w łeb. Że cholerne wielkie roboty szykują się do ataku na galaktykę, kiedy w końcu była ona na najlepszej drodze do pokoju?  
Tak właśnie myślał Kaidan Alenko, major Przymierza, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo, podążając za Garrusem Vakarianem, klucząc wśród najbardziej zapyziałych i niebezpiecznych zaułków Omegi.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytał, nieprzekonany. Vakarian potarł bliznę na swojej twarzy. Chyba się zamyślił, ale Alenko nie mógł tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić - nie bardzo się orientował w wyrazach twarzy turian.  
\- Ni cholery - odparł w końcu. - Tutaj najłatwiej znaleźć kulkę w łeb, ale właśnie o takie miejsce nam chodzi.  
Kaidan westchnął.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to... No dobra, o to też, ale to drugorzędny problem. Uważasz, że zabieranie na pokład Normandii jakiegoś najemnika jest dobrym pomysłem? Mam na myśli... Gość zabija za pieniądze, tak? Nie sądzę, żeby Anderson chciał mu zapłacić, poza tym w naszej misji nie chodzi o kupioną lojalność, gość musi być w stanie...  
\- ... oddać życie za sprawę - dokończył Vakarian, omijając ze zręcznością leżącego na ziemi pijanego vorcha. - Kaidan, mówię ci, to największy skurwiel, jakiego znam. Jest silny, zdolny, inteligentny, ma zasady. Tylko mu tego nie mów, bo i tak ma wywalone ego. A do tego jest na tyle szalony, żeby przypuścić samotny atak na komando Żniwiarzy.  
\- No w to nie uwierzę - mruknął Alenko, przyglądając się krytycznie mazi na swoim bucie. Miał nadzieję, że nie była tym, czym myślał.  
\- Chodzi o to, że... - turianin przerwał, próbując znaleźć sposób, który dobrze zobrazuje to, co miał do powiedzenia. W końcu skinął głową. - To jeden z tych gości, z którymi idziesz strzelić jedno piwko, a kończy się to walką na śmierć i życie z trójką rozwścieczonych krogan. A do tego, kiedy przeżyjesz, nie wiesz o co w zasadzie poszło. A najlepsze jest to, że nie tylko przeżywasz, ale masz też niesamowitą okazję na zobaczenie kroganina wylatującego przez okno.  
\- Żartujesz - powiedział Kaidan.  
\- Nie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, czy naprawdę się przyda, nie mogę nawet obiecać, że się zgodzi, ale gdybyśmy go ze sobą mieli... Cóż, przynajmniej poczułbym się pewniej. Ratowaliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłki tyle razy, że wręcz wpadło nam to w nawyk.  
\- No dobra - westchnął major, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Ale to ty idziesz do Andersona i pytasz, czy może z nami lecieć.  
\- "No przypałętał się tu taki, nie mam serca go zostawiać, mogę go przygarnąć? Będę go karmił i wyprowadzał na spacer."  
\- Warto spróbować i tak - podsumował Alenko. Czemu, do cholery, musiał trafić na jedynego turianina w galaktyce, który uważał się za zabawnego? - Gdzie my w zasadzie idziemy?  
\- Już niedaleko. Ciężko było go wyśledzić, a najświeższy trop prowadził właśnie na Omegę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy. Nigdy nie przebywa zbyt długo w jednym miejscu.  
\- A wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć na Omedze, bo?..  
Vakarian nie odpowiedział. Skręcili w boczną, ciemną alejkę. Stanęli przed obłażącymi z farby drzwiami rudery.  
\- To tutaj - poinformował turianin. - Ja gadam. Stój i staraj się wyglądać niegroźnie. Ja wchodzę pierwszy, ty za mną.  
\- Chcesz zwerbować takiego psychopatę?! - szepnął rozgorączkowany. Gdyby mógł, wrzeszczałby na całą ulicę.  
\- Hej, spójrz na to z drugiej strony - przy przesłuchaniach może grać tego złego glinę. To najlepszy możliwy kandydat. Z resztą, on to nic, chodzi o tych, co tutaj mieszkają. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi. Ostrożnie zajrzał do środka, po czym wszedł.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi ze zgrzytem. Pomieszczenie było ciasne, wszędzie walał się złom i metalowe części, jakieś rurki i kable. Ciężko było określić, czy w pokoju są w ogóle jakiekolwiek meble, nie licząc dwóch metalowych stołów, przy których siedzieli quarianin i salarianin. Pierwszy z nich radośnie grzebał w jakichś przewodach, drugi ze skupieniem wkraplał jakąś fioletową ciecz do fiolki z zieloną. Może gdyby nie było tam tylu gratów, Kaidan mógłby powiedzieć o owym pokoju coś więcej, niż że wygląda jak połączenie złomowiska i nielegalnego laboratorium.  
Gdy Alenko rozglądał się po pokoju, Garrus rozmawiał z turianinem, stojącym przy drzwiach prowadzących na schody.  
\- Masz idealne wyczucie, Garrusie - powiedział rozmówca Vakariana. - Akurat się obudził, jest jeszcze na tyle przyćpany, żeby dało się z nim normalnie dogadać. Wszystko już załatane i naprawione, w zasadzie miałem go już wyrzucać na zbity ryj, ale skoro przyszedłeś go odebrać, to nawet lepiej.  
\- Nie musieliście go niczym szprycować - zaprotestował Garrus, ruszając na górę po schodach. Obcy turianin jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie, może nie, ale musi być porobiony, żeby dać podejść Zornowi. Wiesz, że...  
\- Nie... lubi batarian. Wiem. Kaidan, chodź na górę.  
Major, nie widząc innej opcji, ruszył posłusznie za Vakarianem, mijając po drodze turianina. Ten jedynie skinął mu głową i rozsiadł się w fotelu pod ścianą, biorąc do ręki datapad.  
\- A! - krzyknął jeszcze za nimi. - Nie ma broni!  
Garrus nie odpowiedział, Alenko zaś szedł za nim, trzymając gębę na kłódkę. W każdym razie, kiedy stanęli naprzeciw drzwi, Garrus na chwilę się zawahał. A przynajmniej tak się Kaidanowi wydawało. W końcu turianin pokręcił głową i zapukał, po czym nacisnął klamkę i wszedł.  
Kiedy Vakarian opowiadał majorowi o najemniku, którego chciał zwerbować na Normandię, Kaidan widział przed oczami podstarzałego gościa o twarzy pobrużdżonej bliznami, stalowych oczach i siwiejących włosach, może nawet bez oka lub jakiegoś palca.  
\- O, stary - powiedział Vakarian kiedy zapalił światło, podchodząc do łóżka. - Nie możesz chociaż jeden cholerny raz być cały, kiedy się widzimy?  
Facet, który leżał na brudnym łóżku przed nimi był półnagi. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarne, luźne bojówki z dużymi kieszeniami i nogawkami wpuszczonymi w wysokie wojskowe buty.  
\- Garrus! Co ty tu robisz, kurna? - Mężczyzna wsparł się na łokciu. - Nie wiem, może mi się wydaje czy coś, ale tak jakbyś był jeszcze brzydszy, niż ostatnio.  
\- Dostałem rakietą w twarz - odparł Vakarian.  
\- W którym miejscu?  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. A ciebie co tym razem poharatało? Pogryzł cię vorch? A może pochlastałeś się w przypływie melancholii?  
\- Z pewnością to ostatnie. Poczułem tak wielką tęsknotę za pewnym pyskatym turianinem, że postanowiłem zakończyć swoje wypełnione pustką życie - powiedział dramatycznie i pociągnął nosem.  
\- Coś ty taki poetycki?  
\- Pojęcia nie mam, ale jebie mi się w głowie. Pewnie przez to, czym mnie naćpał Ralph. Cholerni salarianie.  
\- Pojebane w głowie to ty masz od zawsze - skwitował Garrus. Mężczyzna parsknął.  
\- A teraz, skoro uprzejmości mamy za sobą, może przedstawisz swojego kolegę?  
\- Pewnie - odparł Vakarian. - Ale ostrzegam, w rozmowie usłyszysz co najmniej kilka razy dwa słowa, których bardzo nie lubisz.  
\- Batarianie? Vorche?  
\- Nie, nie - powiedział Vakarian.  
\- Krwawa Horda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Przymierze?  
\- No jeden punkt dla ciebie, brawo.  
\- No dobra, wal. Drugiego nie zgadnę - odparł mężczyzna, w końcu wstając z łóżka.  
Może nie odpowiadał do końca wyobrażeniom Kaidana, ale major nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się zawiedziony. Na jego torsie Alenko dostrzegł liczne blizny - zarówno od kul, odłamków, poparzeń jak i takich, które wyglądały na ślady po ranach ciętych. Major po dłuższej inspekcji dostrzegł przedramię owinięte bandażem, przez który przesiąkło nieco krwi. Jego wiek był ciężki do określenia - mógł być zarówno przed trzydziestką, jak i czterdziestką. Miał jasnoniebieskie oczy i włosy obcięte w wojskowym stylu, prawie przy samej skórze głowy. Przecinała je krótka, cieniutka blizna. Jego prawy policzek orała kolejna, pozioma, zaczynająca się na kości policzkowej i kończąca się jakieś pół centymetra przed uchem. Kolejna znajdowała się na górnej wardze, również po prawej stronie. Lewa skroń była ozdobiona plamą, jakby śladem po poparzeniu.  
\- Te dwie odpowiedzi to: Przymierze i Żniwiarze.  
\- Dostanę na pocieszenie buziaka od turiańskiego przystojniaka? - zapytał mężczyzna, ale bez śladu wesołości w głosie.  
\- Co najwyżej kopa w dupę - odparł Garrus. - Ale w ramach pocieszenia mogę przedstawić ci mojego znajomego. Shepard, poznaj majora Kaidana Alenkę. Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo. Kaidan, to Shepard. Jak już mówiłem, największy skurwiel, jakiego znam.  
\- Stary, ty to jak odjebiesz reklamę... - mruknął Shepard, podając Kaidanowi dłoń. Była szorstka, ciepła i sucha, skóra w niektórych miejscach była zgrubiała, a jego uścisk był mocny i pewny. - Nie wiem, czy miło cię poznać, ale pewnie zaraz się dowiem. Widziałem cię na widach. Wydawałeś się wyższy.  
\- Eee... - zaczął Kaidan, niepewny, co ma odpowiedzieć. - Garrus mówił o tobie wiele... dobrych rzeczy.  
\- Tak, pewnie. Uważaj, bo uwierzę.  
\- Ej, stary - wtrącił Vakarian - co ci się w sumie stało?  
\- Ostatnia robota, dali mi do grupy uderzeniowej kompletnych debili. Poza tym, mieliśmy w szeregach gościa, który pracował dla tamtych. Przywalił granatem w rurę z gazem, żeby odciąć nam drogę.  
\- I co?  
\- Co, kurwa, co? Debile biegli na około, a ja i jeszcze jeden ogarnięty typ przystawiliśmy do wylotu gazu kawał betonowej płyty. Zanim tamci dobiegli, my skończyliśmy robotę. Ale poparzyłem sobie plecy, w nogę wlazł mi odłamek wielkości mojej łapy, a kiedy się przedzierałem przez ochroniarzy, jeden dziabnął mnie bagnetem w rękę.  
\- Brzmi dość zabawnie - podsumował Garrus. Nie wyglądał na nawet odrobinę zdziwionego.  
\- Bo, kurwa, było zabawnie! Stary, to jedna z lepszych misji od dwóch miesięcy.  
\- Powiedz, czemu nie poszedłeś jak normalna, myśląca istota, to znaczy w pancerzu?  
\- Założyłem się. I wygrałem.  
\- Co dokładnie?  
\- To był honorowy zakład. Ten fiut w Zaświatach mówił, że nie dam rady. No i przegrał.  
\- O co?  
\- Co: o co? - nie zrozumiał najemnik.  
\- No o co się założyłeś?  
\- O nic w sumie.  
\- Cholera, nie mogłeś chociaż założyć się, no nie wiem, o karabin? Czy coś?  
\- Złom straszny miał - odparł Shepard. - Ale Aria dała mi flachę i dwie paczki fajek, cobym się nie nudził jak mnie składali do kupy.  
Kaidan słuchał tego wszystkiego ze szczęką gdzieś w okolicach kolan.  
Garrus pokręcił głową.  
\- Dobra, dosyć o mnie - powiedział w końcu Shepard, kuśtykając do łóżka i siadając na nim. Kaidan mimochodem spostrzegł, że owe zasyfiałe łóżko, kulawe krzesło i obdrapany stolik były jedynymi meblami w całym mikroskopijnym pokoiku. - No to o co biega z tymi Żniwiarzami i Przymierzem? I po co ci ten chłoptaś?  
Chłoptaś?, pomyślał Kaidan.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem o Suwerenie?  
\- No pewnie - potwierdził Shepard, rozpierając się na łóżku. - Wielki statek, a tu się okazuje, że nie dość, że gada, to jeszcze hipnotyzuje. Żniwiarz. W końcu Przymierze go rozwaliło, nie?  
\- Tak jest - odparł Vakarian. - Z pomocą turian. Mój oddział, pod dowództwem Kaidana, rozwalił Sarena.  
\- Sarena? - zapytał Shepard, a Alenko zastanawiał się, skąd on się urwał.  
\- Turiańskie Widmo. Suweren go zindoktrynował - doprecyzował Garrus. Najemnik skinął głową.  
\- A, no tak. Też coś mówiłeś.  
\- No i to było dwa lata temu. Zbieracze, takie robale na posługach Żniwiarzy, porywają teraz ludzi w całym Terminusie. - Shepard znów skinął głową.  
\- Coś o tym słyszałem. Całe kolonie znikają. Chciałem nawet na to rzucić okiem, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać. Najpierw myślałem, że to mogą być łowcy niewolników, ale nie daliby rady na taką skalę.  
\- No to teraz masz okazję się w tym pobabrać, stary! Mamy zamiar się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest baza Zbieraczy i ją rozpiździć. Zbieramy samych najlepszych. Szanse powodzenia wynoszą na chwilę obecną jakieś trzydzieści procent. I pomyśl, jaka cię później czeka sława i chwała!  
Najemnik parsknął i podniósł się do siadu.  
\- Garrusie, podobno to ja mam talent do wplątywania się w największe gówna, ale ty właśnie mnie przebiłeś. Siedzisz w takim syfie, że nie wiem, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Przepraszam, chwały i sławy nie włożę do gara.  
\- Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto osłaniałby moją dupę, kiedy zdejmuję cel snajperką. Poza tym, myślę, że dostaniesz spore honorarium.  
\- Już to widzę. "Z powodu rażącego naruszenia przepisów i złamania punktów regulaminu wyszczególnionych poniżej, pańskie honorarium zostało przeznaczone na cele charytatywne. Życzymy miłego dnia, podpisano: biuro Przymierza."  
\- Shepard - powiedział Garrus bez wesołości w głosie, po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania. - Sprawa jest na tyle poważna, że możesz łamać nawet wszystkie regulaminy, jeżeli to nam pomoże. A jeśli nam się nie uda, niedługo nie będzie nawet tych celów charytatywnych, na które mogliby oddać te pieprzone pieniądze. Więc chcę jasnej odpowiedzi: idziesz z nami, czy nie?  
Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie - odparł. - A teraz spadaj.  
\- Słuchaj, - powiedział turianin - w końcu w trakcie zlecenia wylądujesz na jakiejś kolonii. Wszystko będzie w porządku, całość będzie szła zgodnie z planem. I nagle wylądują Zbieracze i porwą cię cholera wie gdzie. Wiesz, że tak będzie, Shepard. Tylko tym razem nikt nie uratuje twojej dupy, bo nikt nie będzie nawet wiedzał jak!  
\- Opanuj się, Vakarian - warknął Shepard. Powietrze można było kroić nożem. - Mam zlecenie. Ja bym bardzo chętnie się do was załapał, wiesz, że do samobójczych misji to ja jestem pierwszy. Ale, kurna, nie da rady. Stracę renomę.  
Garrus milczał. Kaidan podrapał się po karku.  
\- Co to za zlecenie?  
\- Dosyć ciężkie, wynagrodzenie niezłe. Muszę znaleźć jakąś dobrą ekipę, załatwić transport, kupić parę rzeczy. Nie mam czasu na ganianie za... jak to było?.. robalami na posługach Żniwiarzy. Nie, dopóki nie wywiążę się z kontraktu. Odezwijcie się za jakieś dwa tygodnie, może, powtarzam: może, już skończę.  
Kaidan zerknął na Garrusa, po czym zastanowił się chwilę. Turianin nie poprosiłby go o werbowanie Sheparda, gdyby to nie było dla niego naprawdę ważne. Westchnął.  
\- Mam propozycję.  
\- Słucham - powiedział Shepard. Vakarian przezornie zachował milczenie.  
\- Polecisz z nami na jedną misję, żebyśmy sprawdzili, czy się nadajesz. Potem, niezależnie od mojej decyzji, pomożemy ci z tym zleceniem. Nie będziesz musiał szukać ani ludzi, ani statku, więc zostanie ci o wiele więcej pieniędzy. Pasuje?  
Shepard usiadł na łóżku i zaczął myśleć. Po kilku minutach pełnej napięcia ciszy, podjął decyzję.  
\- Dobra. To może mi powiedz, na co się piszę.  
\- Działamy w tajemnicy - odparł major. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że mamy coś wspólnego z Przymierzem. Zadania nie ułatwia Cerberus...  
Shepard zerwał się z łóżka.  
\- Co z tym ma wspólnego Cerberus?  
\- Oni też szukają tej bazy - powiedział Garrus, ubiegając Kaidana. - Nie wiem, prawdopodobnie zależy im na ich technologii. A my robimy wszystko, żeby temu zapobiec, równocześnie szukając sposobu na przelecenie przez Omegę 4.  
\- Mówiąc prościej, próbujecie równocześnie patrzeć w lewo i w prawo, i prosto, a przy tym nie chcecie, żeby ktokolwiek w Terminusie odkrył wasze powiązania z Przymierzem. Strasznie chujowa robota.  
\- Dlatego właśnie potrzebujemy więcej par oczu - powiedział Kaidan, a w jego głosie słychać było ostrożność.  
\- Ktoś musi osłaniać tyły - dodał Garrus.  
Shepard przejechał dłonią po krótkich włosach.  
\- I próbujecie też przypierdolić Cerberusowi i Żniwiarzom jednym ciosem.  
\- Dokładnie - potwierdził Alenko.  
\- Przywalić Cerberusowi, Żniwiarzom, a do tego wydębić za to kredyty od Przymierza? A to nawet nie są moje urodziny - stwierdził, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. - Gdzie się widzimy, kiedy i ile sprzętu mogę ze sobą zabrać?  
\- Oberwałeś - powiedział Kaidan. - Czy twój stan zdrowia...  
\- ... nie wpłynie na moją użyteczność podczas misji? Nie.  
\- Daj mu trzy dni, a będzie w stanie tłuc się na piąchy z kroganinem - poparł go Garrus, siląc się na wesołość.  
\- Trzy dni?! Dawaj tu tego kroganina!  
\- Co nie znaczy, że to przeżyje - uzupełnił Vakarian.  
\- Będziesz wykonywał moje rozkazy? - zapytał Alenko, zanim Shepard miał okazję odpowiedzieć coś turianinowi.  
\- Głupie pytanie. Jestem najemnikiem, jesteś pracodawcą. Będę je wykonywał, po swojemu, ale będę.  
\- Jeżeli, dajmy na to, Cerberus zaproponuje ci wielkie pieniądze za...  
\- Nawet, kurwa, tego nie kończ - przerwał mu Shepard. - Myślisz, że daleko bym zajechał, gdybym zwracał się przeciwko moim pracodawcom, kiedy proponują mi wyższą stawkę? Jestem lojalnym pracownikiem i mam swoje zasady. Nie za dużo, ale mam. - Najemnik złapał szarą, przepoconą podkoszulkę i założył na siebie. Kaidan się skrzywił.  
\- Normandia stoi w doku C14. Ile czasu potrzebujesz?  
\- Daj mi cztery godziny. To ile mogę ze sobą zabrać?  
\- Ile potrzebujesz, ale w granicach rozsądku - odparł major. Shepard skinął głową. Uścisnęli dłonie. - Witam na pokładzie, Shepard.  
\- Prześlij mi tylko informacje na temat tej bazy. Muszę wiedzieć, co mnie czeka.  
\- W porządku. - Alenko postukał chwilę w omniklucz. - Proszę.  
\- Taa, dzięki. Nara, majorze.  
Znów szli zapyziałymi uliczkami Omegi. Kaidan przystanął, na co Garrus obrzucił go pytającym spojrzeniem.  
\- Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? - zapytał major, drapiąc się po karku. - To jakiś... - urwał, nie znajdując określenia.  
\- Kompletny margines? - podsunął turianin, odwracając się do Alenki. - To gość od brudnej roboty. Zrobi to, przed czym Ty i ja będziemy mieli opory, cholera, zrobi to, przed czym nawet Wrex miałby opory.  
\- Jeżeli szukaliśmy jakichś oznak desperacji, właśnie je mamy - mruknął biotyk, ruszając znowu przed siebie.  
\- Shepard jest... skomplikowany - powiedział Garrus po chwili ciszy. - Najmuje się do nalotów na bazy piratów i handlarzy niewolników, stacje produkcyjne Czerwonego Piasku. Jest wolnym strzelcem. Osobiście pomógł mi parę lat temu na Cytadeli ze sprawą pewnego handlarza organów.  
\- Tego, którego razem dopadliśmy?  
\- Tak jest - odparł Garrus.  
\- Gdzie powinniśmy go ulokować?  
\- Hmm... Dobre pytanie. Nie jest samotnikiem, ale nie lubi, jak ktoś się kręci przy jego gratach.  
\- Ech... - westchnął Alenko, masując skroń. - Hmm... Blisko rdzenia jest mała ładownia. Tylko... Każę inżynierom trzymać broń pod ręką, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
\- To nigdy nie zaszkodzi - podsumował Vakarian. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby chciał wysadzać statek, na którym leci.  
\- Poprzenosisz kartony z tej ładowni do schowka na górnym pokładzie.  
\- Sam?! Ale tego jest w cholerę! Będę to nosił...  
\- Cztery godziny - dokończył Alenko. Vakarian wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

* * *

 

Dokładnie trzy godziny i czterdzieści dwie minuty później, Alenko usłyszał głos Jokera.  
\- Majorze, na zewnątrz stoi jakiś wariat z rakietnicą i wali w interkom. Powiedziałbym mu, żeby sobie poszedł... Ale ma kokpit w zasięgu. Pogadasz z nim? Tylko grzecznie?  
\- W porządku, Joker, wpuszczaj go - odpowiedział mu Alenko, ruszając w stronę wejścia do statku.  
\- Na Normandię?! W sensie... Tego typa?  
\- To kumpel Garrusa. Bądź miły.  
\- Jasne że będę, cholera. Anderson mnie ubije za następną dziurę w kadłubie - usłyszał mamrotanie.  
Śluza otworzyła się, a w progu stanął Shepard. Z rakietnicą i wielkim, wojskowym plecakiem, a także dwoma kolbami karabinów wystającymi zza ramienia. U boku wisiał mu pistolet, a przy pasie strzelba.  
\- Siema - mruknął najemnik. - Ładny statek.  
\- Eee... Dzięki?  
\- Gdzie mogę zostawić klamoty? - zapytał od razu, gdy tylko postawił nogę na pokładzie.  
Gdy Alenko szedł z nim w stronę windy, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem na mężczyznę. Światło na Normandii było lepsze niż w zapyziałym pokoiku, a umyty i przebrany najemnik prezentował się prawie schludnie. Efekt psuł jedynie kilkudniowy zarost i fakt, że jego ubrania były już mocno znoszone, choć czyste. Czarne połatane bojówki i koszulka khaki wręcz biły po oczach wśród wszechobecnych przepisowych mundurów.  
\- Gdzie jest Garrus? - zapytał Shepard, gdy jechali windą.  
\- Grzebie przy dziale. Mówił coś o kalibracjach.  
\- Ha. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał Alenko, gdy szli w stronę ładowni.  
\- Zjadłbym coś - odparł Shepard. - Tak to nie.  
\- Nie krępuj się, możesz się rozglądać. Chcesz coś oddać na przechowanie?  
Weszli do ładowni - teraz kajuty Sheparda. Była dobrze oświetlona, a Garrus wniósł już do niej jakiś zapomniany materac. W rogu stało krzesło i metalowy stolik. Było bardzo ciasno, prawie przytłaczająco.  
\- Rakietnicę i pancerz - odparł Shepard, kładąc plecak na podłodze swojej nowej kwatery. -Resztę wolę mieć przy sobie. - Ułożył karabiny i strzelbę na stoliku, pistolet jednak nadal wisiał mu u boku.  
Po wyciągnięciu pancerza okazało się, że w plecaku zmieściło się poza nim całkiem sporo. Shepard wyjął jeszcze dwie pary spodni, identycznych jak te, które miał na sobie, kilka koszulek i wysłużoną skórzaną kurtkę. Zaczął to wszystko układać na jakiejś wystającej metalowej części, której przeznaczenia Kaidan mógł się jedynie domyślać.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawę, majorze? - zapytał najemnik, wyciągając jakąś torbę. Wypadła z niej czarna para skarpet, którą najemnik skwapliwie schował spowrotem.  
\- Parę pytań.  
\- No to pytaj - zachęcił. Wyjął z plecaka jeszcze trzy butelki whisky. Całkiem niezłej, ocenił Alenko. Po chwili na półce stanęła też pękata butelka z niezidentyfikowaną cieczą.  
\- Bez picia na służbie - zastrzegł Kaidan.  
\- Ta, ta. - Nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że ma ten rozkaz w głębokim poważaniu.  
\- Co z twoją nogą? - spróbował wzamian Alenko. Shepard spojrzał na prawą nogę, jakby się zastanawiając.  
\- No działa. A co?  
\- Widać, że sprawia ci problemy - ciągnął major.  
\- To co ją, kurwa, utnę?  
Kaidan westchnął.  
\- Nie jesteś z tych, co cokolwiek ułatwiają, nie? - Shepard uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nie.  
\- No dobra. Uważam, że powinieneś iść z tym do doktor Chakwas.  
\- Nie. To stara rana, nic z tym nie zrobi - powiedział najemnik, wyciągając paczkę z tytoniem i zapas bibułek. Widząc wzrok Kaidana, prychnął. - Jeżeli mi powiesz, że mam nie jarać na statku, to się stąd wynoszę. - Alenko westchnął.  
\- Nie wchodź tylko ze szlugiem do rdzenia.  
\- Ta. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Za dwie godziny wylatujemy - poinformował. - Za siedem godzin planujemy wylądować na planecie, na której znajduje się laboratorium Cerberusa. Masz być wypoczęty i gotowy.  
\- Taest - odparł niedbale.  
\- Jeżeli podczas podróży będziesz miał jakieś potrzeby, skontaktuj się przez interkom z pilotem na mostku, on mnie powiadomi. To Jeff Moreau, mów mu Joker. Zamówienia na sprzęt i ogólnie, co ci tam potrzeba, wysyłaj mi mailem na prywatny terminal.  
\- Dobra - mruknął Shepard.  
\- Jesteś wręcz niesamowicie wylewny.  
\- Mam zły humor, majorze. Jeżeli liczysz na wesołe historyjki z życia, to spróbuj szczęścia innym razem.  
\- Chodzi o ciebie i Garrusa? - Najemnik spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyśmy byli pokłóconym małżeństwem. Nie powiem, jak go widzę, to krew wrze w moich żyłach, ale wiesz, ku mojemu rozczarowaiu, nasza relacja nie przeszła dalej, niż namiętne spojrzenia...  
\- Zawsze unikasz w ten sposób odpowiedzi? - przerwał, mając już dosyć.  
\- Tylko, jeżeli pytanie jest niewygodne.  
\- Badzo nieudolnie.  
\- Bo w ogóle się nie staram. Mógłbym po prostu kazać ci się odpierdolić, majorze, ale nie chcę ci robić przykrości. Moje życiowe i uczuciowe rozterki nie są twoją sprawą. Nie musisz się bawić w psychologa, żebym był skuteczny. Sprawdź Vakariana, może on potrzebuje przytulania - warknął najemnik, siadając przy stoliku i rozkładając karabin maszynowy na części pierwsze.  
Major przetarł oczy. Czuł się już cholernie zmęczony, był na nogach od dwudziestu siedmiu godzin.  
\- W porządku, jak chcesz - powiedział w końcu do najemnika. - Potrzebuję tylko paru twoich danych, muszę wysłać akta do Przymierza.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział mu Shepard, wstając, a Kaidan zbaraniał.  
\- Jak to nie?  
\- Głupi pomysł. Nie lubią mnie tam - odpowiedział mężczyzna, opierając się o stół i splatając ramiona na piersi. - Powiedz w biurze Przymierza "Shepard", a strasznie zagęścisz atmosferę. - Kaidan uniósł brew.  
\- Co takiego zrobiłeś?  
\- A, takie tam. Przez jakiś czas byłem poszukiwany, kilka moich kontraktów było... O, powiedzmy tak: wykluczały powodzenie misji gości od Przymierza. To nie pomaga w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. No wiesz, jak w raporcie później piszą, że Shepard to taki typ z rakietnicą, który lubi rozwalać promy z żołnierzami w środku, to ten, który czyta taki raport, nie pomyśli sobie o takim Shepardzie nic dobrego. A to nie moja wina, że gość, który mnie najął, nic mi nie powiedział.  
\- Waliłeś do promu z rakietnicy?  
\- Nie z tej. Tamta była pożyczona.  
Alenko jedynie pokręcił głową.  
\- Procedury jasno mówią...  
\- A nie możesz ich olać? Jesteś Widmem.  
Kaidan znowu przetarł oczy.  
\- Coś wymyślę - powiedział. - Zobaczymy, czy w ogóle tu zostaniesz.  
Shepard ponownie usiadł i zaczął czyścić wymontowaną lufę.  
\- Jest jeszcze jakaś szansa, że załapię się na żarcie? - zapytał  
\- Pewnie tak - odparł. - Ale niczego nie obiecuję.  
\- Dobra. To ja idę spustoszyć zapasy, a ty majorze, powinieneś się położyć spać. Niewyspany dowódca to chujowy dowódca. I martwy.  
To było prawie miłe, pomyślał Alenko, zmierzając ku windzie.


	2. Pierwsza misja... trudniejsza od pierwszego razu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, generalnie wstawię na razie ten rozdział, kiedy następny - nie mam pojęcia... ale proszę o komentarze, krytykę i tak dalej ;)  
> Mass Effect nie jest moje.

\- Majorze, mówię Ci, gość jest jakiś dziwny. Słucha muzyki sprzed prawie dwustu lat, siedzi i tylko czyści te swoje graty, a kiedy go zagadywałem, powiedział mi, że połamie mi kości! Od stóp do szyi!  
\- Jest tu niecałe pięć godzin, a ty już go wyprowadziłeś z równowagi? - zapytał Alenko, odkładając datapad.  
\- Nie! - zaprotestował żwawo interkom. - On mi po chwili rozmowy wyjechał z takim tekstem!  
\- Joker, co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- ... Zapytałem, czy tą rakietnicą rekompensuje sobie inne braki. Ale to był tylko niewinny żart!A on mi z tymi kośćmi wyjechał!  
\- Może to jego pojęcie niewinnego żartu - powiedział, czując jak ogarnia go zmęczenie. Cztery godziny snu widocznie nie wystarczyły, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. - Z resztą, mówiłem żebyś był miły.   
Joker milczał. Kaidan stwierdził, że obraził się za brak zrozumienia. Trudno, za pół godziny znowu się rozgada.   
Czasami major Alenko czuł się na pokładzie Normandii jak przedszkolanka. "Pse pani, pse pani, a on mi dokuca..." W każdym razie, miał obowiązek godzenia niesfornej załogi, więc wziął pośladki w troki i zjechał windą na dolny pokład. Kiedy wszedł do ładowni, najemnik nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Kaidan odchrząknął; dopiero wtedy Shepard spojrzał na niego znad rozłożonej strzelby.  
\- Co jest, majorze? Przyszedłeś dalej zawracać mi dupę?  
\- W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział Alenko, opierając się o ścianę. - O co chodziło z Jokerem?  
Shepard zaczął składać broń.   
\- Z pilotem? Pieprzył głupoty prawie czterdzieści minut, już mnie szlag trafiał. Popłakał się? - zapytał obojętnie.  
\- Przestraszył. Grożenie łamaniem kości to w przypadku Jokera głupi i wredny pomysł - odparł Kaidan, przyglądając się najemnikowi, który wydawał się pochłonięty pracą. Shepard parsknął.  
\- Przecież nie mówiłem serio.  
\- Ma zespół Vrolika.  
\- A co to, cholera, jest? Jakaś choroba psychiczna? Zagryzie mnie w nocy?  
\- Wrodzona łamliwość kości. Proszę cię, nie żartuj na ten temat.  
\- Zobaczy się - odparł najemnik, odkładając złożoną strzelbę. - Coś jeszcze? - Major zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ej, to mój statek. Czemu mam wrażenie, że najchętniej wywaliłbyś mnie przez śluzę?  
\- Ja? Skąd. Etap porywania statków mam już od paru lat za sobą. Był zabawny, ale zbyt łatwo trafić na uzbrojony krążownik z krogańskimi najemnikami w środku. Po prostu nie chcę cię odciągać od obowiązków, majorze.   
Kaidan, w przypływie dziwnej irytacji i dziecinnego uporu, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o ścianę, dając do zrozumienia, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.   
\- Chwilowo żadnych nie mam - powiedział. Kłamał. Miał masę papierów do wypełnienia, musiał ustalić grafik na następny tydzień, sprawdzić zapasy, zaplanować dostawy i zajrzeć do doktor Chakwas. Ale miał też przeczucie, że jeżeli teraz wyjdzie, to to coś, co unosiło się dyskretnie wokół najemnika, jakieś dziwne napięcie w powietrzu, nie zniknie i będzie za nim latało do końca podróży.   
Shepard rozejrzał się po ładowni, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby mu zająć ręce i dałoby do zrozumienia majorowi, że najemnik wcale nie ma ochoty na przyjacielskie pogawędki. Alenko stwierdził, że chyba nic takiego nie znalazł, bo mężczyzna przełożył nogę przez oparcie krzesła tak, że znajdowało się między jego udami i oparł o nie przedramiona.  
Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, a w powietrzu można było zawiesić siekierę. Przynajmniej Kaidan miał takie wrażenie. I również coś mu mówiło, że musi przerwać tę wrogą i niezręczną ciszę.   
\- Masz jakieś umiejętności?  
Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jestem żołnierzem - odparł. - Strzelam.   
\- A jakoś dokładniej? - zirytował się.  
\- Znam się na broni i amunicji. Umiem używać snajperki, karabinu, praktycznie każdej spluwy, ale najbardziej lubię karabiny szturmowe, strzelby i ciężką broń. Żaden ze mnie inżynier ani biotyk.   
\- To wszystko? - Shepard wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Z tych ważniejszych.   
\- A te mniej ważne? - Najemnik westchnął.  
\- Jak ci coś zaświta, to mnie zapytaj, czy umiem. Tak będzie najprościej.  
Kaidan miał ochotę zakląć. Shepard ciągle próbował go spławić.   
\- Skąd znasz Garrusa? - zapytał w końcu. Żołnierz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Stare dzieje. Parę lat temu, kiedy Vakarian był jeszcze przykładnym psem z SOC, miałem robotę na Cytadeli. To było trochę podejrzane, ale cienko u mnie było z kasą. Taki tam doktorek, jak mu tam było?..   
\- Saleon - podpowiedział Kaidan.   
\- O, to... Zaraz, skąd wiesz? - zapytał najemnik, a Alenko po raz pierwszy w trakcie rozmowy poczuł satysfakcję. W końcu to on wytrącił Sheparda z równowagi, nie na odwrót.  
\- Zmienił nazwisko na "Serce". Załatwiliśmy go.   
Najemnik skinął głową.   
\- To dobrze. Skurwiel jakich mało. W każdym razie, znajomy wynalazł mi ogłoszenie, że w jakiejś klinice szukają ochroniarzy. Dalej chyba się domyślasz.   
\- Kiedy zobaczyłeś, co robi, odszedłeś i zawiadomiłeś SOC?   
\- Niee - powiedział, a widząc minę Kaidana, dodał szybko - Bo się nie dowiedziałem, cholera. Moja rola sprowadzała się do patrolowania korytarzy. Rzadko widywałem... pacjentów. W moim fachu albo zarabiasz, albo zadajesz pytania.  
\- Taki masz sposób na życie?  
\- Pewnie. Łatwy i przyjemny, nawet je wydłuża. Życie, znaczy.   
\- No cóż, może i racja.  
\- Powinieneś go spróbować. Szczególnie tej części z nie zadawaniem pytań. A wracając do tematu, ogólnie to była sielanka. Całe dnie nic nie robiłem, płacił nieźle, ja odpoczywałem trochę od niebezpieczniejszych zleceń.   
\- Chciałbyś tam zostać na stałe? - zapytał Kaidan. Coś mu nie pasowało, o ile się orientował, to Shepard...  
\- Co ty, przecież dostałbym pierdolca. Nudy.  
Właśnie.  
\- Na czym to... A, no tak. Było spokojnie, no i jeb! Pewnego dnia ktoś robi na nas nalot. Siedziałem w stróżówce i słyszałem strzały, wyleciałem z karabinem i zacząłem napieprzać. Nagle widzę - o kurwa, SOC! Generalnie to stwierdziłem, że do paki iść nie zamierzam i chciałem wyleźć przez okno w jednej z sal. No i wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem, co ten jebany ropuch z nimi robił.   
\- A Garrus?  
\- To było później - powiedział najemnik. - Ogólnie to jak to wszystko zobaczyłem, to zamiast spieprzyć, zacząłem strzelać do innych najemników. Po wszystkim wsadzili mnie do aresztu, Vakarian mnie przesłuchiwał, a ja sobie z niego ciągle robiłem jaja. W pewnym momencie miałem wrażenie, że swędzą go łapy. No to przyładowałem mu w mordę pierwszy, nawet się, cholera, nie spodziewał.  
\- Beznadziejny pomysł - skwitował Alenko.  
\- Wtedy tak nie myślałem. Przez trzy miesiące siedziałem w areszcie za napaść na funkcjonariusza. Wkurwiłem chyba cały personel, z Garrusem na czele. Zwolnili mnie. Za dobre sprawowanie - parsknął.  
Kaidan wcale nie miał kłopotu z uwierzeniem najemnikowi na słowo. Pewnie mu nawet dopłacili, żeby wyszedł w ciągu trzydziestu sekund.  
\- A później poszło z górki, pewnego dnia Garrus przylazł do mnie, bo z czymś tam sobie nie radzili, ja im pomogłem, później jeszcze parę razy tak zrobiłem i jakoś tak wyszło, że ratowaliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłki. No i zostaliśmy kumplami, tak jakby. To nie zmienia faktu, że kilka razy osobiście wsadził mnie na dołek.  
Major pomyślał, że właśnie po raz pierwszy Shepard nie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jego obecność jest zbędna. To uczucie było prawie miłe.   
\- A ty niby co? Pewnie przestałeś sabotować działania SOC? - mruknął major. Shepard posłał mu promienny uśmiech.  
\- No co ty. Kilka akcji Garrusa pieprzło, zanim na dobre się zaczęły, a on do tej pory nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego.   
\- Chyba nie będziemy zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.  
\- Nie, chyba nie. - Po chwili ciszy Shepard westchnął. - Muszę jeszcze doczyścić pancerz. Kurz, sadza i te sprawy.   
\- Pewnie - powiedział major, mając wrażenie, że i tak całkiem sporo zdziałał. - Joker powie ci przez interkom, kiedy masz się zbierać.  
Najemnik jedynie skinął głową.  
***  
\- Chyba jej nie weźmiesz? - zapytał Garrus, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Sheparda niosącego rakietnicę.  
\- Pogięło cię? Jak ja bym z tym biegał? - mruknął najemnik, chowając rakietnicę do szafki z wyposażeniem. - Ten tam gostek - wskazał kciukiem kwatermistrza Przymierza - dał mi granatnik. Średni, ale ujdzie w tłoku. Przynajmniej mały.   
\- Ten model to... - zaczął protestować kwatermistrz.  
\- ... totalna lipa - wszedł mu w słowo Shepard. Mężczyzna jedynie zacisnął wargi.   
\- Wpadamy, sprawdzamy, co jest nie tak, niszczymy źródło problemu, zbieramy informacje, ewentualnie wysadzamy placówkę i wypadamy - powiedział Kaidan.   
\- Lubię proste plany - powiedział Shepard.   
\- Nie sądzę, żeby wykonanie też było takie proste - odparł mu Garrus.  
\- Przynajmniej nie zapomnę, co miałem robić.   
Kaidanowi nawet nie chciało się tego komentować.   
\- Źle zapiąłeś pancerz - poinformował najemnika turianin. Shepard przebiegł wzrokiem po klamrach.  
\- Nie, wcale nie.  
\- No jak to nie? Krzywo jest.  
\- Jest okej.  
\- Garrus ma rację - powiedział major. - O tu, blisko lewego obojczyka, nie zakrywa. Ty go w ogóle źle założyłeś.  
\- Nie, on po prostu jest dziurawy.   
\- Shepard, śmigasz w dziurawym pancerzu? - zapytał Vakarian z niedowierzaniem.  
\- No przecież mówię. Miałem go dzisiaj załatać, ale gość, który się tym zajmuje był pijany, jeszcze by gorzej było.   
\- To jakiś złom - powiedział Alenko. - Kup sobie nowy.  
\- Witamy w prawdziwym świecie, majorze. Tutaj nie stać nas na wyrzucanie tego, co się jeszcze nada.   
Pancerz Sheparda kiedyś zapewne był czarny. Tam, gdzie nie było śladów łatania były rysy, a gdzie nie było rys, ślady nadpalenia. Albo dziura. Hełm, który najemnik trzymał w rękach, był poobijany i w równie opłakanym stanie, co reszta.   
\- Z której strony on się nada? I do czego? - parsknął major.   
\- Z tej czapki byłby niezły nocnik - powiedział Garrus. - Reszta... Nie. Chyba nic nie wymyślę.   
\- Pierdol się, stary - powiedział Shepard, bez szczególnej złości. - Przy najbliższej okazji to załatam.   
\- Atmosfera nie jest toksyczna. Jeżeli będziesz na siebie uwa... - zaczął Kaidan.  
\- No widzisz - powiedział najemnik do turianina. - Nawet major mówi, że to nic takiego.   
\- Pogadamy, jak oblejesz się jakimś świństwem i wyrośnie ci trzecia ręka.   
Alenko potarł skronie.  
\- Pakujcie się do promu. Siły do was nie mam.

* * *

 

\- Kaidan, nie chcę się czepiać ani nic, ale przydało by nam się trochę więcej informacji - mruknął Vakarian.  
\- A co ty jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał Shepard. - Strzelasz, kiedy myślisz, że musisz. Tyle.   
Garrus pokręcił głową.   
\- Przymierze ma powody podejrzewać, że w tej bazie przeprowadzane są eksperymenty z gethami - wyjaśnił major. - Cholernie niebezpieczne eksperymenty. Mamy to sprawdzić, a jeśli to prawda...  
\- ... to wszystko rozpiździć - dokończył wesoło Shepard.   
\- Jakiego rodzaju eksperymenty? - zapytał Vakarian, ignorując najemnika.   
\- Nie do końca wiadomo. Ale jeśli stoi za tym Cerberus...  
\- To pewnie gethy srają ogniem i gadają w siedemnastu językach - mruknął Shepard.   
\- Shepard, co wiesz o Cerberusie? - zapytał Kaidan, siadając naprzeciwko najemnika. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wpychają się, gdzie ich nie trzeba, jeszcze próbują to uzasadnić jakimiś pro-ludzkimi bajerami. Robią potwory, które dosyć ciężko utłuc.   
\- Natknąłeś się na jakieś? - Shepard skinął głową.  
\- Parę razy. Zieloni niby-ludzie, czasami wybuchają, kiedy ich ustrzelisz. Kiedyś z chłopakami rozkroliliśmy jednemu czachę - powiem ci, że mają taką szaroburą papkę w środku. A, były jeszcze robale, powiedziałbym, że to raknie, wyglądały prawie jak na hologramie, ale przecież wyginęły... Coś jeszcze? A, zombiaki jeszcze były. Złaziły z takich kolców, raz mnie sukinsyn od tyłu zaszedł.   
\- To akurat gethy - uświadomił go Garrus. - A dokładniej gethy wykorzystujące technologię Żniwiarzy.  
\- Stary, jak mnie zamienią w takiego bezmózga, to odstrzel mi łeb - poprosił Shepard.  
\- Masz to jak w banku - obiecał turianin poważnie. Najemnik skinął głową.  
\- Poza tym - wtrącił Kaidan - raknie nie wyginęły. Dwa lata temu znaleziono jedno jajo, z którego wykluła się Królowa.  
\- Została wypuszczona, kiedy okazało się, że jej żołnierze nie mogą być użyteczną bronią biologiczną - dodał Garrus, patrząc znacząco na Kaidana.   
\- Co za, kurwa, kretyn, wpadł na taki genialny pomysł?! Natknąłem się na to dziadostwo ze cztery razy, raz, cholera, utknąłem na jakiejś planecie na prawie siedemdziesiąt godzin!  
Garrus wydał z siebie zabawny dźwięk.   
\- Cóż, myślę, że osoba, która ją wypuściła... teraz się zastanawia, czy dobrze zrobiła.  
\- Myślę, że coś by się jeszcze znalazło - Shepard zwrócił się znowu do majora. - Po prostu w tym momencie nic ciekawego mi nie przychodzi do głowy. A nie, był jeszcze yagh.   
\- Yagh? - zapytał Kaidan, zaintrygowany.  
\- Jakaś zabawna prymitywna rasa. Zabił sześciu, zanim dziada utłukliśmy. Jestem pewien, że ktoś coś przy nim majstrował - nikt nie spacyfikuje na raz czterech krogan. Czterech szarżujących krogan.   
\- A ty wcale nie próbowałeś tego robić - mruknął z przekąsem Vakarian. - Przenigdy.  
\- Czepiasz się.  
\- Ja? Ani trochę. Nie, żebym musiał kiedyś przez ciebie uciekać z Omegi.  
\- Hej! Co się dzieje na Omedze, na Omedze zostaje! - warknął Shepard, zapalając papierosa.   
\- Musisz to robić? - mruknął Vakarian. - Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. Śmierdzi później w całym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Przecież zaraz wychodzimy...  
\- Słyszałem, że to szkodliwe dla ludzi - ciągnął Vakarian. - Po cholerę się trujesz? - Shepard wypuścił z ust chmurę gęstego, gryzącego dymu. Jego papierosy nie były najwyższej jakości...  
\- Na coś trzeba zdechnąć.   
\- W twoim przypadku powinna to być kulka w łeb od Przymierza. To by było fair.   
\- Bardzo śmieszne, Vakarian. Przypomnę to sobie, jak następnym razem coś będzie chciało odgryźć ci tę twoją kościstą dupę.  
\- Cholera, co ja tu robię... - zastanawiał się na głos Kaidan.   
\- Majorze! - usłyszał głos Smitha. - Przygotujcie się do lądowania!  
\- Dobra - powiedział Alenko, zakładając hełm. - Bez wygłupów, macie być ostrożni.   
\- Jaaaasne - mruknął Shepard zza przyciemnianej szybki.   
\- Raz, dwa, trzy... wychodzimy!  
O dziwo, lądowisko było spokojne. Dosłownie nic na nich nie czekało - żadnej raknii, żadnego zmodyfikowanego genetycznie kroganina... Cisza i spokój. Nie podobało im się to.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że jesteście! - usłyszeli transmisję.  
\- O, patrzcie. Jak trwoga, to do Boga... - mruknął Shepard.   
\- Jestem doktor Gavin Archer. Sytuacja wymaga natychmiastowego działania - mamy tu szalejącą WI.   
\- Ej, Kaidan, to już raz było. Księżyc, pamiętasz? - zapytał Garrus.  
\- Cicho - syknął do nich major.   
\- Później wytłumaczę, na razie trzeba schować tę antenę! - usłyszeli domniemanego doktora.   
\- Że tamtą? - zapytał Shepard, patrząc na gigantyczny talerz. - Ja bym wysadził po prostu, ale może się nie znam...   
\- Sterowanie powinno być niedaleko was. Pośpieszcie się!   
Przy wejściu do stacji usłyszeli komunikat:  
\- ... broń musi zostać zgłoszona przy wejściu i zatwierdzona przez ochornę...  
Shepard podszedł do leżącego na ziemi ochroniarza i stuknął go stopą.  
\- E, panie. Bo ja tu parę giwer wnoszę, wszystko spoko?.. Ech, trup. Ten tu obok też, majorze.   
\- Shepard, chodź tu i nie pajacuj - popwiedział Alenko.   
Na ekranie widzieli twarz Gavina Archera.   
\- Straciłem dzisiaj wielu przyjaciół, nie chcę, żebyście do nich dołączyli. Uważajcie na siebie.   
\- Jak zwykle - podsumował kwaśno Garrus. - Jakbyśmy nie byli jego ostatnią deską ratunku, to by nam nawet herbaty nie zaproponował. A tak to się troszczy...   
\- Ej, stary. Z drugiej strony postrzelamy sobie do gethów. Dawno żadnego nawet w sumie nie widziałem... - powiedział Shepard.   
\- Jak dobrze pójdzie, to nie będzie strzelania - mruknął Kaidan, wprowadzając kod do sterownika anteny. - No, chyba wszystko pod kon... - przerwał mu rumor i automatyczny komunikat.  
\- Błąd systemu.   
Szum i niezrozumiałe pikanie sprawiło, że Garrus się skrzywił. Na ekranie pojawiła się dziwna animacja... w którą Shepard władował prawie cały magazynek.  
\- O jebany! Zawału bym dostał!   
\- Cholera! WI blokuje sterowanie. Musimy to powstrzymać, próbuje nadać swój program poza planetę!   
\- Czyli zostaje nam sterowanie ręczne - westchnął Kaidan. - Idziemy.   
Kamery śledziły każdy ich ruch. WI nadawała niezrozumiałe komunikaty, a jej "głos" wywoływał u nich gęsią skórkę. Gdy wyszli do opustoszałej stołówki, usłyszeli kolejny komunikat.   
\- Witamy. Dzisiaj na lunch filety z varrena serwowane z elkorską sałatką jajeczną...  
\- Jezu, majorze, to tak jakby jeść psa, nie?.. Zaraz... gethy! Haha!   
Shepard błyskawicznie wszedł za osłonę i wyciągnął karabin szturmowy. Jego refleks był o wiele lepszy niż Kaidana - przebił nawet Garrusa. Kiedy oni chowali się za kuloodpornym szkłem, on zdążył zdjąć dwa mechy.   
\- Uwaga, niszczyciel! - krzyknął Garrus. - Walę obalającym!   
\- Czekaj, rozwalę mu tarczę! - Kaidan pogrzebał chwilę w omnikluczu, tarcze Getha zostały uszkodzone. - Teraz!   
Kawałki getha poleciały we wszystkie strony. Garrus zdjął snajperką ostatniego z nich.  
\- Ha. Taką rozgrzewkę to ja rozumiem - powiedział Shepard.   
Im dalej szli, tym więcej widzieli trupów. Na szczęście do samej kolejki mieli spokój. Spokój od gethów, nie od ich gadatliwego najemnika.  
\- Shepard! - nie wytrzymał Alenko. - Możesz się, cholera, ogarnąć?! Morda ci się nie zamyka, no człowieku, zrozum, że to nie jest plac zabaw! Mamy tu gethy, zbuntowaną WI, a ty nie dość, że paplasz, to jeszcze bez przerwy robisz sobie jaja!   
Shepard mruknął coś pod nosem i zamilkł. W końcu.   
\- Próbuje wycelować antenę w nowy cel. Może wysłać dane do naszego satelity! Macie coraz mniej czasu - usłyszeli Archera.   
\- Tak mnie to zastanawia, co się stanie, jak to WI ten sygnał nada? - powiedział Garrus.  
\- Wolałbym się nie przekonać - powiedział Kaidan.   
\- Racja - mruknął turianin. - Shepard, a ty jak tam się trzymasz?  
\- A muzyki słucham. W ogóle ten tam... fiut z kokpitu... się śmiał z mojej muzyki. Łeb bym mu najchętniej ukręcił - warknął najemnik.   
\- Shepard, Joker to najlepszy pilot, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Bije na głowę nawet turian.   
\- Dobra, Vakarian, ćśśś, pan major nie lubi, jak się odzywam - powiedział Shepard ze słyszalnym wyrzutem w głosie. - Pogadamy, jak już mnie zostawi na pierwszej lepszej stacji.   
Kaidan westchnął. Z tego, co się jak na razie orientował, Shepard był świetnym żołnierzem. Działał szybko, bardziej instynktownie, niż rozsądnie, poza tym był wariatem-samobójcą, ale kiedy osłaniał tyły Kaidan czuł się bezpieczny. Potrzebowali kogoś takiego - gościa, który słysząc: "skacz", nie zada nawet pytania, jak wysoko, tylko zrobi salto. Nie miało znaczenia, czy jego gadanie działało Kaidanowi na nerwy - jeżeli miałoby to zagwarantować powodzenie misji, zniósłby nawet orszak Shepardów. Co prawda później trzeba by go było zamknąć w psychiatryku...  
\- Czego tam słuchasz, Shepard? - zapytał Alenko. Po chwili ciszy najemnik odpowiedział.  
\- Burzum - mruknął, dalej obrażony.   
\- Nie słyszałem - powiedział Kaidan, mrużąc oczy. Naprawdę nic mu to nie mówiło. - Thessia? Palaven? Cytadela?  
\- Nie, z Ziemi są - powiedział najemnik. - Byli, znaczy. Z Norwegii.   
\- A weź mi prześlij na omniklucz...   
Kaidan zdecydował, że puści gdzieś od połowy, tak, żeby udobruchać nieco najemnika.  
\- _AAAAAAH! EAAAA! LORD OF THE DEEEEEPTHS!!!_  
Zdecydował też, że więcej nie będzie prosił Sheparda o podzielenie się jakąkolwiek pasją.  
\- No i jak? Zajebiści są, no nie? Kiedyś to był dobry black metal...  
\- Eee... Tak, jasne...  
\- To ci, majorze, płytę pożyczę, jak wrócimy!   
Przy antenie roiło się od gethów. Najmniejszy problem, o dziwo, sprawił im behemot...  
\- Majorze, weź mu rozwal tarczę. - A potem gigant dostał granatnikiem i było po zabawie.   
Gdy prawie dotarli do talerza, odezwał się Archer.  
\- Musicie zniszczyć wsporniki. Każdy z nich ma własny kondensator, wysadźcie je!  
\- To mi się podoba - stwierdził Shepard.   
Gethy, czy raczej WI, która ich kontrolowała, nie podzielały jego zdania. Wsporniki były trzy - przy zniszczeniu każdego z nich pojawiało się więcej mechów, w tym niszczyciele, rakietnicy i behemoty. Po wybuchu ostatniego kondensatora cała konstrukcja zaczęła się trząść.  
\- Szybko! - wrzasnął Shepard. - Zaraz nam się to wszystko na łeb spierdoli, dawaj, dawaj, Vakarian! - Kaidan skoczył jako ostatni - biotyka złagodziła jego upadek.   
Antena runęła w dół!  
\- Haaaaa! - Shepard zerwał się na równe nogi. - Takie akcje to ja lubię!  
Vakarian tylko jęknął.   
Kiedy Alekno rozmawiał z Archerem, Shepard i Vakarian zaczęli załadowywać ciała do trumn.   
\- Dużo ich - powiedział nieco zdumiony Garrus. - Powinni być lepiej przygotowani, przecież wiedzieli, co trzymają na tej stacji. - Shepard skinął głową, układając do transportera jakąś kobietę.   
\- Do inwazji na Cytadelę też. Nic nigdy nie jest, jak powinno być, stary.   
\- Rada chce odsunąć Kaidana od sprawy ze Żniwiarzami - powiedział nagle Vakarian. - Uważają, że sytuacja w Terminusie jest zbyt napięta, by działało w nim Widmo. Doszło nawet do tego, że niektórzy uważają go za wariata - westchnął turianin, wpisując w datapad nazwisko kolejnej poległej w obronie stacji osoby.   
\- Mnie też. I ciebie. Jak dobrze pójdzie, Vakarian, to wylądujemy w jednym psychiatryku. Co prawda mnie już trzynaście lat próbują tam wsadzić, ale jakoś nie wychodzi - uśmiechnął się najemnik.   
Kaidan wyszedł z laboratorium, jego mina był dosyć ponura.  
\- Wiem już, co mamy robić - powiedział. Shepard spojrzał na stos ciał leżący pod ścianą budynku.   
\- To może ich załadujmy najpierw - powiedział najemnik. - Już tylko piątka została...

* * *

 

Stacja Wulkan nie stanowiła problemu. Dopiero Prometeusz stanowił wyzwanie, a raczej działo, które waliło w ich skromny promik.  
\- Majorze, weź się zamień - jęczał Shepard.  
\- Możesz się zamknąć?! Nie widzisz, że próbuję te bariery rozwalić?!  
\- No weź, ja też chcę postrzelać...  
\- Kaidan, on tak będzie cały czas - ostrzegł Garrus.   
\- Przywali w nas działo i będzie po sprawie!  
\- No rozwalę to, serio - zapewnił Shepard.   
Kaidan odjechał na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Dobra, siadaj. Kurwa, czemu ja to robię...  
Shepard, nie czekając, aż Widmo zmieni zdanie, szybko zamienił się z Alenko miejscami.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolę MAKO, ale pewnie by było za wolne... Jakoś bardziej ufam kołom - mruknął najemnik.  
A potem rozpętało się piekło. Kaidan nie pamiętał nic poza obijaniem się o ściany promu, opętańczego śmiechu Sheparda, wybuchów i własnego dzikiego bicia serca. Mdłości poczuł dopiero, kiedy wyszli z promu, by wejść na stację. Czyszczenie jej z gethów, w porównaniu z przewózką Sheparda, było jak letni spacer po Vancouver.   
W końcu opuścili jednak budynek.  
\- Shepard, do cholery - jęknął Kaidan. - Mogę wiedzieć, po co ci to działko?  
Najemnik spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i poprawił sobie na ramieniu oderwane od Behemota gethów działo.  
\- No jak to: po co? Fajne jest.   
Kaidanowi nawet nie przeszkadzało, że je nosił. Przeszkadzało mu to, że miało w zwyczaju wystrzeliwać samo z siebie.   
\- Nie jest za ciężkie? - spróbował subtelnie.  
\- No trochę waży, nie powiem. Ale jakie ma pierdolnięcie!  
\- Shepard - powiedział Vakarian, który w końcu nie wytrzymał. - Rzuć to cholerstwo, bo wetknę ci je w dupę i odpalę.   
\- Może najpierw jakaś kawa, co? - mruknął najemnik, ale działko wyrzucił. Wypluło z siebie kulę energii, która przeleciała o włos od głowy Kaidana.   
\- No dobra - powiedział w końcu Alenko, nieufnie patrząc na leżący obok nich kawał złomu. - Teraz stacja "Atlas" z tego, co wiem.  
\- Ostatnia w sensie? - burknął Shepard. Brzmiał dosyć nieswojo.   
\- Coś nie tak? - zaniepokoił się Vakarian.   
\- Nie, wszystko spoko. Ale do gethów dobrze się strzela, ja bym jeszcze trochę został...  
Garrus i Kaidan westchnęli jak na komendę.   
\- To mogę chociaż poprowadzić?.. - zapytał Shepard.   
\- Nie! - krzyknął Kaidan.   
Shepard siedział sfoszony z tyłu Młota, podczas gdy Kaidan próbował nieco rozgryźć najemnika.   
\- Co, księżniczko, stwierdzasz obrazę majestatu? - zapytał Garrus, a w jego głosie słychać było złośliwe nuty.  
\- Proste, że tak. Kolia z diamentami mnie może przekonać do zmiany zdania - prychnął Shepard.   
\- A po co ci ta kolia? Zaraz byś się z kimś wymienił na jakiegoś jabola... - mruknął turianin.  
\- Vakarian, skąd znasz takie pojęcia jak "jabol"? - zapytał zaintrygowany Shepard.  
\- To nie tak, że wiem, co to jest. Po prostu kilka razy wpadło mi to słowo w ucho, przecież podróżuję na statku Przymierza... Kontekst wydał mi się właściwy.   
\- Tanie wino - wyjaśnił mu Kaidan.   
\- Ach. To trafiłem w dziesiątkę. - Shepard włożył w dziurę w pancerzu dłoń i wyciągnął piersiówkę. Zanim Kaidan zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, najemnik zdążył pociągnął duży łyk i ją schować.  
\- Shepard! - powiedział ostro Alenko, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało.  
\- Co? - Najemnik miał minę, jakby nie widział żadnego problemu.  
\- Walisz wódę na misji! Jesteś, kurwa, głupi czy tylko udajesz?!   
\- To nie wóda, panie majorze... - odparł najemnik. Kaidan odprężył się i już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy Shepard go dobił. - To rynkol. - Alenko nic już nie mówił.   
\- To tutaj - powiedział Garrus.   
\- Dobra, to ostatnia - westchnął Shepard.   
Oprócz kilku gethów, szalonej windy i drzwi, które otwierały się, jak chciały, do samej serwerowni WI nie miali większych problemów.   
\- Garrus, masz jakiś pomysł, co tu zrobić? - zapytał Kaidan, przyglądając się ekranowi.   
Rękę Sheparda major dostrzegł nieco zbyt późno.   
\- Ej, bo zobacz, jak nacisnę tu, to... - Przerwało mu porażenie prądem. Padł na ziemię, ale po chwili wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.   
\- O kurwa, jak w grze! - usłyszeli tylko, zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi.   
Próby otworzenia ich siłą spełzły na niczym.   
\- No pięknie. No cholera, naprawdę pięknie - warknął Kaidan.   
\- Spokojnie - powiedział Vakarian, ale nie brzmiał na przekonanego. - Shepard sobie poradzi. - Odgłosy wystrzałów i wybuchy zdawały się potwierdzać jego słowa. - Widzisz? Mieliśmy wysadzić bazę, więc się tym chłopak zajął...  
\- Ale nie z nami w środku! - Kaidan zaczął grzebać przy konsoli, która poraziła najemnika. - Zdechła - powiedział wściekły. Garrus grzebał coś przy drzwiach, ale bezskutecznie. W końcu, sfrustrowani, usiedli na krzesłach przy biurku.   
\- Może spróbuj skontaktować się z Normandią?  
\- Próbowałem - westchnął Alenko. - Sygnał jest zagłuszany. Poza tym... słyszysz?  
\- Co? Nie słyszę...  
\- No właśnie - warknął Kaidan.   
Drzwi otworzyły się.  
\- Majorze - usłyszał Sheparda. - Chodź no na chwilę, bo mam zagwozdkę. Na dolne piętro. Winda chyba już działa...  
\- Mówiłem, że wszystko będzie dobrze?   
Gdy dotarli do Sheparda, ten trzymał pistolet przy głowie Gavina Archera i nienawistnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w... No właśnie.   
\- Shepard, jeżeli twoje "zagwozdki" wyglądają w ten sposób, to jakie są twoje problemy...  
\- Ten tu skurwiel - powiedział najemnik, waląc naukowca lufą w głowę - okablował swojego brata i próbował z niego zrobić WI. Żeby kontrolować gethy. Ja mówię: zabijmy chuja, ale w zasadzie sprawa zależy od ciebie, majorze.Znaczy z tego, co o tobie słyszałem wychodzi, że nie zrobimy po mojemu.   
Kaidan się zastanowił.  
\- Shepard, a co byś zrobił z chłopakiem? - zapytał.   
\- Akademia Grissoma - odparł najemnik. - Tam pomagają takim... no. Bez tortur - dodał wściekle.   
\- Nie możecie tego zrobić! Jest zbyt cenny!  
\- Jeżeli będziesz go szukał - warknął Shepard - to znajdziesz najwyżej tę kulę. A teraz wypierdalaj, zanim się rozmyślę!  
Archer odbiegł, zostawiając ich z chłopakiem podłączonym do... Kaidan nawet nie miał na to określenia. Na pewno było to bardzo bolesne.  
\- Joker, powiadom Akademię, że ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. I zabieraj nas stąd.  
\- Przyjęto, majorze.


	3. Kopa w dupę i przez śluzę.

\- Shepard - powiedział Kaidan, wchodząc do kanciapy najemnika. Rozwalony na łóżku mężczyzna spojrzał na niego znad datapadu.

\- No co tam, majorze?

\- Zdecydowałem, że zostajesz - powiedział Alenko bez ogródek. Najemnik skinął głową, nie okazując zdziwienia. Widocznie Garrus wszystko mu już powiedział.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o tę moją robotę - powiedział Shepard - to przesłałem już szczegóły na twój terminal. - Najemnik zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko.

\- Majorze, - usłyszeli Jokera - mamy połączenie od Rady.

\- Cholera - mruknął Kaidan.

\- Ja bym na twoim miejscu, majorze, poszedł, kazałbym im spierdalać i się rozłączył.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że nie jesteś na moim miejscu - skwitował Alenko. Najemnik uśmiechnął się cynicznie i wzruszył ramionami.

Gdy szedł do komunikatora, Kaidan zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Shepard dał radę zasalutować w szyderczy sposób.

\- Witaj, majorze – odezwała się Asari. – Otrzymaliśmy od Przymierza raport z twojej misji. Wszystko to jest… niepokojące.

\- Pro-ludzka organizacja eksperymentująca na gethach daje sporo do myślenia – podjął turianin. – Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy w zaistniałej sytuacji to, że wasza rasa ma miejsce w radzie jest…

\- Cerberus jest niezależną organizacją utrzymującą się z prywatnych funduszy – przerwał wściekle Anderson. – Nie rozumiem, co działania fanatyków mają wspólnego z Przymierzem. Uważam temat za wyczerpany.

Kaidan stłumił chęć, by zakląć.

\- A teraz, skoro nieuzasadnione oskarżenia i wysnute na ich podstawie wnioski mamy już za sobą, myślę, że pora przedstawić majorowi Alenko jego rozkazy – ciągnął Admirał.

\- Batarianie wnieśli oficjalne zażalenie i wyrazili oburzenie z powodu twoich działań w Terminusie, majorze – powiedział Salarianin. – W świetle twojego raportu, znikające ludzkie kolonie nie są wynikiem działań tak zwanych „Żniwiarzy”, a jedynie ludzkich ekstremistów, którzy porywają swoich pobratymców, by przeprowadzać na nich eksperymenty mające na celu genetyczną modyfikację rasy.

\- Co?! – krzyknął Alenko. – Z której strony to tak wygląda?! Nie znalazłem żadnych ludzi poza tymi, którzy pracowali na stacjach badawczych! To nie wyjaśnia w żaden sposób zniknięcia dziesiątek tysięcy kolonistów!

\- Proszę o spokój, majorze – powiedział chłodno turianin. – Wszystko składa się w logiczną całość. Kolonie ludzkie w Terminusie pozbawione są opieki Przymierza, więc naturalnie narażone są na ataki. A biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy człowiek przebywa poza przestrzenią Rady z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, nic nie możemy zrobić – zakończył turianin.

\- Spodziewamy się, że w ciągu tygodnia zameldujesz się na Cytadeli.

\- Zrozumiano – powiedział zrezygnowany.

Po jakże interesującej i wiele wnoszącej do jego życia rozmowie, Kaidan poszedł do swojej kajuty, by przeczytać wiadomość Sheparda. Wśród wszelakich potwierdzeń dostawy, szczegółów różnych misji i reklam znalazł w końcu to, co go interesowało.

_Od: SHEPARDSUPERBOHATER_

_Temat: ROZPIERDALANKO_

_Siemanko, majorze,_

_Co do tej misji, sam do końca w sumie nie wiem, o co chodzi. Mój pracodawca w sumie też nie wie. Od razu uprzedzam, żeby później nie było HURR DURR SHEPARD TY GŁUPIA MENDO ZNOWU SIĘ PRZEZ CIEBIE WPIERDOLILIŚMY._

_W każdym razie, jest ryzyko, jest zabawa. Koordynaty przesłałem do tego wkurwiającego fiuta w COCKpicie. Przejdźmy do szczegółów misji._

_Generalnie to mój zleceniodawca kilka tygodni temu odebrał dziwny zaszyfrowany sygnał z jednej z zielonych planet. Do tej pory nie udało się go złamać. Nie ma się co rozwodzić, jakieś debile dalej się o nią kłócą, no i to Terminus, więc nie ma opcji, żeby to był ktoś z przestrzeni Rady. Batarianie są wykluczeni – szyfr jest zbyt skomplikowany jak na te ameby._

_Okej, przechodząc do sedna – dostałem przykaz, żeby tam polecieć i sprawdzić, o chuj chodzi. Tak w wielkim skrócie. Jest tam jeszcze jakieś pierdololo o pozyskiwaniu danych. A, no i cytuję „prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na niebezpieczeństwo (podejrzane substancje organiczne i nieorganiczne, obcą technologię, nieznane stworzenia stwarzające widoczne zagrożenie), jest znikome”, więc jakiś szajs wyskoczy na nas na pewno._

_Uszanowanko,_

_Shepard_

_PS. Czy na tym statku naprawdę wszystko musi smakować jak rozmoczona srajtaśma?_

Kaidan przeczytał wiadomość i przetarł oczy. Po dzisiejszej rozmowie z Radą podejrzewał, że gdy tylko zadokuje Normandię na Cytadeli, zostanie uziemiony. Sprawą Sheparda musiał się więc zająć szybko. I po cichu. Wzdychając ciężko, wstał od biurka. Wiadomość najemnika nie wniosła w zasadzie nic ważnego, można ją było streścić w trzech zdaniach. Nie wiem, co nas czeka, ale wiem, że będzie niebezpiecznie. Znam cel podróży, ale nie wiem, jaki jest cel misji. Działamy poza przestrzenią Rady, a ty jesteś WIDMEM, mogą być nieprzyjemności. Kaidan zastanowił się chwilę. Nieznane sygnały zazwyczaj oznaczały Żniwiarzy, Cerberusa lub Piratów. Wzmożona aktywność dwóch pierwszych z zasady wykluczała tych trzecich. Major nacisnął na skronie, usiłując nieco zmniejszyć pulsujący w jego czaszce ból. Nie było jeszcze tragedii, nie musiał iść do doktor Chakwas. Mógł to przespać. Najpierw jednak musiał iść do kokpitu i porozmawiać z Jokerem na temat czekającej ich podróży – gdzie się wybierali, czy mieli wystarczająco dużo paliwa, czy droga będzie długa i uciążliwa? Potem musiał załatwić kilka spraw z kwatermistrzem. Jak ich zapasy? Niedawno były uzupełniane, ale wiadomo, zawsze może coś nie grać. Później musiał jeszcze sprawdzić ekwipunek – czy jego pancerz nie ma żadnych dziur? Nie wiedział, czy sprawdził wystarczająco dokładnie, a po ostatnich starciach z gethami istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że coś było nie tak.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, gdy wszedł do kokpitu, zastał tam Sheparda i Jokera. Najemnik rozwalił się na siedzeniu drugiego pilota. Wyglądało na to, że prowadzili dość cywilizowaną rozmowę.

\- … mówię ci, ze wszystkich znanych mi aktorek porno, a muszę cię ostrzec, że mówimy tu zapewne o liczbie trzycyfrowej, akurat jej cycki są najgorsze - usłyszał Jokera. Nagle poczuł, że musi mu przerwać. Natychmiast. Lalalala, nie słuchał swojego pilota mówiącego o pornosach…

Shepard skinął głową.

\- No nie? Muszę do niej zadzwonić i zapytać o numer do jej chirurga. Żeby omijać go szerokim łukiem. Swoją drogą, oglądałeś może ten z hanarem i dwiema salariankami?

 - Dość – uciął Kaidan. – Cieszę się, że nie wyzywacie się ani nie chcecie pozabijać, ale naprawdę, dajcie spokój – powiedział błagalnym tonem.

\- Cześć, majorze – powiedział Joker. – A co do hanara i salarianek to owszem, widziałem. Jezu, nie pomyślałbym, że te macki mogą…

 - Joker – powiedział szybko Kaidan – Shepard podał ci lokalizację naszej następnej misji. Jak długo będziemy tam lecieć? – Pilot niechętnie oderwał wzrok od twarzy najemnika i spojrzał na Kaidana.

\- Stąd, gdzie aktualnie jesteśmy? Około dziewięciu godzin. Siedem, jeśli się streszczę.

\- Jak stoimy z paliwem?

\- Bak jest pełen na nieco ponad trzy czwarte. Damy radę, majorze.

\- Dobrze – stwierdził Alenko, kalkulując w myślach. Trzy czwarte baku to jakieś…

\- Majorze, chujowo wyglądasz – wtrącił Shepard. – Jesteś blady, masz takie wory pod oczami, że mam ochotę namalować ci fiuta na czole do kompletu, no ogólnie na okładkę magazynu ani plakat propagandowy to byś się teraz niezbyt nadawał. Weź się idź połóż, obiecuję, że nie pogryzę twojego pilota.

Kaidan pokręcił głową.

\- Muszę pogadać z kwatermistrzem. Sprawdzić jak broń i pancerz. Pogadać z Garrusem, jak kalibracje i…

\- Pierwsze dwa rozumiem – przerwał mu Shepard. – Mimo, że gadałeś z typem od Przymierza już cztery razy i zapewniał, że NICZEGO nie brakuje, to zawsze można się gdzieś pierdolnąć. Broń  i pancerz to kurwa podstawa. Ale pytanie Vakariana, jak mu idą kalibracje?! Majorze, tak bardzo, jak boli mnie przyznanie, że ten kutas się do czegoś nadaje, muszę powiedzieć, że gość jest w kalibrowaniu różnego szajsu lepszy niż cała ekipa inżynierów… Czy kto tam się kalibracjami zajmuje.

\- Dobrze, odpuszczę Garrusa – powiedział, wzdychając. – Ale…

\- Powiem tak: zmęczony dowódca to chujowy dowódca. I martwy. To taka jedna uniwersalna zasada, której, mogę powiedzieć, ufam od dawna i nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. Zróbmy tak: ja przepytam fiuta od zaopatrzenia, czy coś mu nie pasuje, a potem sprawdzę twoje graty. Jeśli mi nie ufasz, odciągnę Vakariana od działa i zagonię go do roboty. Teoretycznie Elvis Presley czy jak mu tam powinien się tym zająć, ale gość musiałby najpierw wyciągnąć głowę z dupy.

\- On ma rację, majorze – poparł go Joker. – Znaczy, co do tego, że powinieneś odpocząć.

Kaidan zawahał się. Z jednej strony wiedział, że potrzebuje snu. Z drugiej miał jakieś irracjonalne przekonanie, że jeżeli nie zrobi tego wszystkiego sam, to na jakimś podstawowym, elementarnym poziomie, zawiedzie.

\- Pierdolę to – powiedział Shepard, wstając z fotela. – Się zachowujesz jak dzieciak, to będziesz traktowany jak dzieciak – mruknął, masując nadgarstek prawej ręki i idąc w stronę Kaidana. – To dla twojego dobra, majorze.

I nagle Kaidan zwisał z szerokiego, umięśnionego ramienia, a jego oczy znajdowały się na wysokości paska od spodni.

Shepard niósł go jak wór z ziemniakami.

Zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć z szoku, najemnik zdążył wynieść go z kokpitu. Wszelkie rozmowy ucichły. Kaidan czuł palące spojrzenia na swojej wyeksponowanej dupie.

\- Shepard, do kurwy, co ty wyrabiasz?! – wrzasnął i zaczął się rzucać. Gdy Shepard klepnął go w tyłek, wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk i zesztywniał.

\- Spokój. Straciłeś prawo do jakichkolwiek decyzji na najbliższe dziesięć godzin, majorze. Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że przejmuję władzę na tym statku! Jakoś do następnej zmiany. Kto zawróci dupę majorowi, leci przez śluzę.

\- Shepard, zaraz przypierdolę tobą o ścianę! – zagroził Kaidan, waląc go pięścią w plecy. Najemnik zrobił tylko „uff” i szedł dalej.

\- Nie przypierdolisz, majorze, bo ci ściany szkoda – skwitował najemnik. – Nie wierć się, do kurwy, miałeś szansę, jak chciałem po dobroci cię do wyra wysłać.

\- Dobrze, dobra! Pójdę! – Shepard z triumfalnym mruknięciem postawił go na podłodze.

Jazda windą w towarzystwie najemnika była najdłuższą i najbardziej krępującą chwilą w jego życiu.

Siła, z jaką Shepard popchnął go na przepisowy, twardy materac pozbawiła go na chwilę tchu.

\- I masz, kurwa, spać – powiedział najemnik głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Kaidan postanowił odpuścić.

***

Ku zdziwieniu majora Alenko, podczas jego odpoczynku Normandii nie spotkał żaden kataklizm. No, nie licząc przerażonego Pressly’ego, który jego powrót powitał z prawdziwą ulgą.

\- Co on narobił? – zapytał Jokera, wchodząc do kokpitu.

Nie musiał klarować, o kogo chodzi.

\- Pressly chciał, żebyś rzucił okiem na jakieś papiery – wyjaśnił pilot. – Shepard wyrwał mu je z ręki, przejrzał i zaczął go opieprzać, że taką pierdołą chce ci zawracać głowę, majorze. Przy czym nie ujął tego w tak kwiecisty sposób. Później zaproponował, żeby Pressly użył tych dokumentów zamiast regulaminowego przydziału papieru toaletowego. I prawie zagonił go do sprzątania kibla.

\- Co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Uargumentował to w ten sposób… - zaczął Joker, po czym kliknął coś na konsoli.

\- Skoro odwalasz tak gównianą robotę – usłyszał głos Sheparda – to się bardziej przydasz przy czyszczeniu klopa. Pierwszy oficer! – prychnął najemnik. – Dupa, a nie pierwszy oficer. Ja bym ci tu już dawno taką szkołę życia zrobił, że trening Przymierza byś wspominał jako najlżejszy okres w twoim życiu. Z takimi pierdołami – tutaj usłyszeć można było szelest papieru – to ty z palcem w dupie sobie powinieneś radzić. Jakbyś był pode mną, to byś szorował sracze do końca życia.

Kaidan zacisnął szczękę. Musiał zamienić słówko z ich najemnikiem.

\- Problem w tym – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Joker – że w zasadzie Pressly sam zaczął. Moim zdaniem sobie trochę zasłużył.

\- Co? – Kaidan nie zrozumiał do końca, o co chodzi.

\- No wiesz, majorze… Zaczął gadać na Sheparda. No i się Shepard zdenerwował. Chłop miał powód, żeby tak obskoczyć Pressly’ego. Ale to tylko moje zdanie, więc…

\- Zaraz, zaraz. O co chodzi? Powoli, Joker. Coś mi chyba umyka – stwierdził Kaidan.

\- Shepard by się naprawdę nie przyczepił – usłyszał za sobą Garrusa. – W sensie, jak słyszysz od kogoś, że jesteś pijak, dziwkarz, nieudacznik i degenerat to zazwyczaj się na kogoś takiego denerwujesz. Ale nie Shepard. Shepard zwykle po prostu się śmieje i przyznaje rację, dorzuca czasami od siebie, że gość zapomniał o „skurwysynie”. Wczoraj Pressly obrabiał mu dupę z kilkoma innymi członkami załogi. I wszystko by było w porządku, bo była to prywatna rozmowa ludzi po zakończonej zmianie, ale Shepard uznał, że gość podkopuje twój autorytet, bo to w końcu twoja decyzja, żeby go zabrać – wyjaśnił turianin. – Więc postanowił pokazać pierwszemu oficerowi, gdzie jego miejsce.

\- Kiedy tak to stawiasz… w zasadzie rozumiem – mruknął.

\- Możesz zawsze udawać, że nic nie wiesz, majorze – podsunął Joker.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie jest to wcale zły pomysł – stwierdził zamyślony. – Coś jeszcze się działo?

\- Trochę się pokłócił z doktor Chakwas, ale naprawdę nieszkodliwie – odparł Garrus. – Po prostu zauważyła, że kuleje i chciała go obejrzeć. Kiedy odmawiał pierwsze trzy razy to był nawet całkiem miły i spokojny. Za siódmym już jej się kazał odpierdolić. A teraz u niej siedzi i grzecznie daje się przebadać.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak ona to robi – wtrącił Joker.

\- Chyba w takim razie do niego zajrzę – stwierdził Kaidan.

Shepard siedział na kozetce z miną, jakby dostał młotkiem w łeb. Zdążył już się ubrać – miał na sobie swoje czarne bojówki, wpuszczone w wysokie, wojskowe buty no i szarą koszulkę. Na jego szyi wisiał nieśmiertelnik.

\- Skoro boli, to powinieneś do mnie od razu przyjść – mówiła Chakwas, grzebiąc w szafce. – Wiem… - urwała, widząc, że Kaidan wszedł do pomieszczenia. - … witaj, majorze… na czym to ja… A, tak. Wiem, stara… rana, nic z tym nie zrobię w polowych warunkach, ale to nie znaczy, że powinieneś to ignorować. Ból zazwyczaj oznacza, że coś jest nie tak. Proszę – podała mu opakowanie tabletek. – Tutaj masz środki przeciwbólowo-przeciwzapalne. Chcę, żebyś brał je trzy razy dziennie. I nie, alkohol nie wpłynie na nie źle, to leki nowej generacji – zgromiła Sheparda spojrzeniem. – Ale tutaj masz inny lek. Jeżeli w trakcie biegania z nożem w zębach zacznie boleć, to masz to wstrzyknąć… jak najbliżej źródła bólu. I w tym przypadku będziesz musiał powstrzymać się od picia co najmniej na dobę.

Gdyby Shepard miał ogon, to zapewne by go pod siebie podkulił.

\- I masz się zgłaszać raz w tygodniu na kontrolę.

\- Po cholerę mi to wszystko? – zirytował się w końcu najemnik. – Żyję jak żyję już od trzynastu lat i nigdy nie potrzebowałem żadnych prochów. I nikt mnie co tydzień nie obmacywał.

\- Jesteś teraz na statku Przymierza, na którym to JA jestem lekarzem – powiedziała doktor spokojnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Jeżeli chodzi o sprawy zdrowotne, to ja mam tutaj władzę absolutną i niepodzielną. Obejmuje mnie tajemnica lekarska, więc jeśli sobie nie życzysz, nie zawiadomię majora – tu rzuciła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie na Kaidana – jak to wszystko wygląda, ponieważ wierzę, że znasz swoje własne możliwości i granice.  

Najwidoczniej o to chodziło, bo z Sheparda zeszło nieco napięcie.

\- A tak w ogóle to siema, majorze – mruknął najemnik. – Nic nie wysadziłem. Przy okazji, wyglądasz trochę mniej chujowo, niż zwykle.

\- Dzięki – odparł Alenko. Zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do stylu bycia Sheparda. – Nawet czuję się trochę mniej chujowo, niż zwykle.

Najemnik uśmiechnął się, ale było to nieco naciągane.

\- No cóż, przyszedłem ci pogratulować, że nie narobiłeś żadnego przypału – powiedział Kaidan. Shepard uniósł brew. Alenko udał, że nie zauważył. – I zapytać, czy jesteś gotowy na lądowanie.

\- Tak, jasne, tylko pójdę i… au. – Doktor Chakwas dźgnęła go palcem w żebra. – Czego znowu? – zapytał z rezygnacją.

\- Leki – odparła. Shepard westchnął, wyjął jedną z dużych, zielonych tabletek, rozgryzł ją i przełknął bez popijania.

\- Blee… paskudztwo. Zadowolona? – zapytał.

\- Rozmawiałem z kwatermistrzem, znalazł dla ciebie jakiś pancerz – poinformował najemnika Alenko, gdy doktor nie zaszczyciła Sheparda swoją odpowiedzią. – Nie jest najlepszy, ale przynajmniej nie ma żadnych dziur.

\- Czemu kiedy tylko załapałem się na statku Przymierza, to od razu straciłem kontrolę nad swoim życiem? – jęknął Shepard. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie jest różowy. Jak jest różowy, to idę z gołą dupą – mruknął.

\- Jest szary – uspokoił go.

\- Dobra. To jak już skończyliśmy się przejmować czymś, czym nie trzeba i robić o to zamieszanie – powiedział Shepard, patrząc znacząco na Chakwas – to sobie pójdę.

\- Lądujemy za godzinę – powiedział mu Kaidan.

\- Spoko – odparł Shepard. – Tylko, tego, pogadać bym chciał. Na osobności. Może w moim schowku na miotły? – zaproponował. – Bo u ciebie w kajucie to jak na mój gust za luksusowo.

Kaidan pokręcił głową, ale poszedł za najemnikiem. Shepard wielkopańskim gestem wskazał mu krzesło, a sam rozwalił się na materacu.

\- No dobra. O co chodzi? –zapytał zniecierpliwiony Kaidan. Kiedy najemnik dalej milczał, major przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

Shepard był… zakłopotany.

\- Tego, no, głupio tak trochę – zaczął najemnik, widząc, że Alenko mu się przygląda. – W sensie, jesteś, majorze, Widmem i tak dalej. Problem w tym, że akurat z nas dwóch to ja mam tutaj, w tym przypadku, w sensie w misjach tego rodzaju, większe doświadczenie.

Obydwaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że doświadczenie bojowe Sheparda z pewnością przewyższało Kaidana. Nie musieli jednak mówić tego głośno.

\- I jesteś moim dowódcą, pracodawcą znaczy, tak jakby. Tylko na tej misji mamy taką zamianę ról. Także chciałem wiedzieć, czy…

\- Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało przyjmowanie od ciebie rozkazów? – domyślił się Alenko. Najemnik uniósł brew i skinął głową. – Shepard, nie wiem, co o mnie słyszałeś i jaką opinię masz na mój temat, ale nie jestem idiotą. Wiesz, jak to wygląda. Masz przynajmniej cień pojęcia o tym, co nas tam może czekać. Nasze szanse na powodzenie są o wiele większe, jeżeli to ty będziesz dowodził – ciągnął Kaidan. – Poza tym, byłem żołnierzem Przymierza. Umiem przyjmować rozkazy.

 Shepard z poważną miną pokiwał głową.

\- To git, że się rozumiemy. Chodzi o to, majorze, że gdybym musiał szukać do tej roboty ludzi, wybrałbym raczej tych, którzy potrafią zamknąć mordę i posłuchać gościa, który coś ogarnia. Zwykle mam w dupie, czy ekipa jest zgrana, ale zazwyczaj robota polega na tym, żeby gdzieś wpaść, zrobić rozpierdol i wypaść. Albo coś w tym stylu, w każdym razie dopóki nie strzelamy do siebie nawzajem, to wszystko jest spoko – zaczął wyjaśniać. – A tutaj coś mi śmierdzi. Jebie jak gówno vorcha. Fakt, że szukali dokładnie mnie, odrzucali innych kandydatów, albo mówili, że się zastanowią… a mnie wzięli od razu.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś chce cię udupić? – zapytał Alenko. Shepard wzruszył ramionami.

\- Generalnie to nie wiem. Mam dobrą renomę, nawet Aria mnie często poleca do bardziej delikatnych zadań, więc ciężko stwierdzić. Jest sporo ludzi, którzy chcieliby się mnie pozbyć. Zawsze istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo. Dlatego mówię, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli ja tutaj będę głównym myślicielem. Wybacz, majorze, ale swoim przeczuciom ufam bardziej, niż tobie.

Kaidan skinął głową. Shepard posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- No, dobra. To skoro to mamy za sobą, to wybacz, majorze. Powiedziałbym, żebyś wypierdalał, bo musze się ogarnąć, ale chyba mi nie wypada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę krótko. I nie wprowadza to za dużo do całej historii. Ale staram się, mam częste zastoje i za dużo na raz na łbie XD


	4. Hokus-pokus, czary-mary, wyjebungo zrób stąd, stary.

 Kiedy siedzieli w promie, Kaidana nagle coś tknęło.

\- Shepard – powiedział do najemnika. Mężczyzna uniósł brew. – Słyszałem, że Pressly miał dla mnie jakieś dokumenty.

Najemnik skinął głową.

\- Przypomniał sobie, jebany, że parę dni wcześniej znaleźliście jakieś papierzyska sprzed stu czy więcej lat. Coś o jakiejś wojnie, w sensie lista poborów czy coś. Normalny człowiek wziął by to wysłał do jakiegoś muzeum, ale ten nie, oczywiście musiał komuś tym zawrócić gitarę. Głupi chuj – dokończył pod nosem. Kaidan udał, że nie usłyszał.

\- Shepard – zapytał Vakarian. – Po cholerę ci ten… miecz?

\- Maczeta? – Shepard troskliwie pogłaskał rękojeść wiszącego mu przy pasie ostrza. - A jak będziemy się przez tę dżunglę przedzierać, zębami przegryzać gałęzie?

\- To nieco… archaiczne – stwierdził Kaidan. – W końcu wśród omni-narzędzi masz…

\- Majorze, archaiczne środki są zazwyczaj tymi najpewniejszymi. To omni-ostrze, o którym mi chcesz zrobić wykład? Gorące jak cholera, dobre do przecinania nawet blachy, zrobienie dziury w pancerzu to ułamek sekundy, a w krzakach, gdzie masz ograniczoną widoczność, jeszcze, dajmy na to, jest noc, to chuj, możesz kompana poparzyć, przeciąć, wybebeszyć… generalnie problemu sobie narobić. A maczeta? Maczeta jest świetna. I nie zrobi „PIK PIK PIK AWARIA” czy czegoś tam. Dobrze naostrzysz? Dobrze służy – wyjaśnił najemnik.

\- Nasze skanery na Normandii wykryły kompleks zabudowań – poinformował major, stwierdzając w duchu, że w słowach Sheparda tkwi jakieś ziarno prawdy. - Smith podrzuci nas jak najbliżej, ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wykryli prom.

\- Wiedziałem, kurwa. Wiedziałem, że coś tu nie gra – powiedział Shepard. – Vakarian, jak myślisz, kto to będzie? Zakładamy się?

\- Dobra. O to, co zwykle. Stawiam na Cerberusa – odparł Garrus.

\- Jak chuj to salarianie – powiedział Shepard. Turianin parsknął.

\- Shepard, co by tu mieli robić salarianie?

\- Podchodzimy do lądowania – usłyszeli Smitha.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Shepard. – Ale pewnie coś paskudnego, że się tak schowali.

* * *

 

Pod osłoną drzew, Smith zatrzymał prom. Wyskoczyli z niego po kolei – najpierw Shepard, potem Kaidan, a na końcu Garrus.

Alenko porównał teren do ziemskiej dżungli – zarośla były gęste i nieprzeniknione, zewsząd rozlegały się odgłosy zwierząt. Zerknął na omni-klucz; 32 stopnie, wilgotność powietrza 92%. Las równikowy – przyszło mu na myśl. Drzewa były bardzo podobne do ziemskich – Kaidan był beznadziejnym biologiem, jeżeli jednak mógł coś powiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia, to z pewnością flora i fauna na odległych od Ziemi planetach nie były czymś, co spotkać można było na ludzkiej planecie-matce.

\- Majorze – powiedział najemnik – cokolwiek by nie zmierzało w naszą stronę, wal w to biotyką. Nawet w pierdolonego ptaszora. Vakarian, osłaniasz tyły. Jak coś przeoczysz, to skopię ci tę kościstą dupę. Idziecie po moich śladach, ani kroku w bok. To ma być niby rekonesans, więc powinniśmy być cicho i tak dalej, ale zawsze wolałem zrobić rozpierdol w imię bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy.

\- Shepard, to z tym BHP nie ma sensu – wytknął Garrus.

\- Zamknij mordę. Nie miałem pomysłu, jak zakończyć przemowę. W każdym razie, jak widzicie podejrzany kamień, to lepiej go rozpieprzyć, niż dostać po dupie. Skradaniem się nie przejmujcie. Znaczy…

\- W razie niebezpieczeństwa mamy przede wszystkim zadbać o własną skórę – powiedział Kaidan z westchnięciem.

\- O to, to – powiedział Shepard. – To teraz idziemy przez te krzuny.

Maczeta Sheparda świetnie radziła sobie z zadziwiająco odpornymi na wszelkie próby rwania i łamania rośliny. Kaidan zmarszczył brwi. Krzaki stojące im na przeszkodzie były wyjątkowo giętkie, a przy tym wytrzymałe. Być może powinien pobrać kilka próbek i przesłać do laboratorium Przymierza - może biolodzy znajdą coś przydatnego lub interesującego.

\- Cholera, z lewej – powiedział Garrus, po czym dał znak Kaidanowi. Biotyk walnął w stworzenie Spustoszeniem. – Małpa, czy coś – powiedział turianin, przyglądając się spadającemu z gałęzi stworzeniu.

\- Dobra, chuj w tę małpę. Idziemy dalej – zarządził Shepard. – O, jaki fajny pająk – stwierdził, po czym złapał czerwono-zielonego olbrzyma, który wskoczył mu na ramię i rozgniótł go w dłoni. Jego rękawica pokryła się burą mazią. – Ale ten szlam fajny już nie jest.

Przedzieranie się przez zarośla szło im jak po gruzie. Wystające korzenie utrudniały przejście, gęste zarośla opierały się nawet maczecie Sheparda, który tę samą gałąź ciąć musiał po kilka razy.

Nic więc dziwnego, że podążającego za nimi stworzenia nie zauważyli od razu.

\- Kurwa, Shepard! – powiedział zduszonym głosem Kaidan, gdy najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę z pistoletem. Najemnik zignorował majora.

\- Varren – stwierdził żołnierz.

\- Rozwalam – powiedział Vakarian, szykując się do strzału.

\- Nie, czekaj – powstrzymał go Shepard. – To zwykły varren. I patrz, macha ogonem. Udomowiony znaczy. – Najemnik opadł na kolano i zacmokał. Zwierzak podbiegł do niego i, cały szczęśliwy, położył się na grzbiecie, odsłaniając brzuch i wyraźnie żądając pieszczot. – A co to znaczy, panie gliniarzu? – zapytał Shepard, drapiąc varrena.

\- Albo rozbił się tu kiedyś statek, a on przeżył…

\- Na to jest zbyt zadbany – wtrącił Kaidan, przyglądając się lśniącym i natartym jakimś olejkiem łuskom.

\- Czyli mamy do czynienia z osadą. Na planecie, która jest podobno niezamieszkana – powiedział Shepard, wstając. Varren wydał z siebie protestujący odgłos. – Nie mogę, kochanie, spędzić całego dnia na głaskaniu cię – powiedział najemnik z żalem. – Mam robotę. Mi nie dają żreć za nicnierobienie.

\- Co z nim robimy? – zapytał Garrus.

\- Niech nas zaprowadzi do domu – stwierdził najemnik. – Dalej, skarbie, pokaż nam, gdzie mieszkasz.

Varren zagulgotał wesoło i ruszył w przeciwną stronę niż ta, w którą szli.

\- Shepard, co ty tak dziwnie cicho? – zapytał Kaidan, gdy drugi człowiek po prostu szedł za zwierzęciem, nie odzywając się.

\- Miałem kiedyś varrena – powiedział nieobecnym tonem najemnik.

\- Serio? - zapytał Kaidan.

\- Nazywał się Kapeć. Całkiem podobny, tylko te tam... zygzaki... miał zielone, nie czarne. I grzywę trochę mniejszą.

\- Co się z nim stało? – zapytał major, zaintrygowany.

\- Opierdolił nie te buty, co trzeba – odparł Shepard, a Garrus parsknął śmiechem.

Droga wskazana im przez varrena nie była może często uczęszczaną ścieżką, jednak ktoś szedł nią na tyle niedawno, że Shepard mógł schować maczetę. Rośliny nosiły ślady przypalenia.

 - Albo amator, albo był sam i nie zależało mu na tym, żeby zamaskować to, że tędy szedł – ocenił najemnik.

\- A nam niby zależało? – mruknął Garrus.

\- A po co?.. Poza tym, miałeś patrzeć, czy nic za nami więcej nie lezie. A tam, na gałęzi, trzy małpy siedzą. I się gapią.

Z pistoletu Sheparda padły trzy strzały. Metalowe części rozsypały się na wszystkie strony, a wokół nich rozległy się odgłosy przeładowywania broni.

\- No to jesteśmy dupie – stwierdził Shepard wesoło.

* * *

 

Kaidan obudził się w jasnym pomieszczeniu, przypominającym sterylne szpitalne sale. Biała podłoga, białe ściany, biała pościel na metalowym łóżku, a obok lśniący i wypolerowany metalowy stolik, na którym stała szklanka wody, a obok niej dwie tabletki. Sam Kaidan ubrany był w to, co miał pod pancerzem – przepisowy termo aktywny granatowy kombinezon Przymierza.

Co się stało?..

Ach, tak. Ich przeciwnicy mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną – jakieś 40 do 3. Mimo to, wspólnymi siłami udało im się zdjąć około połowę.

Kaidan parsknął. Salarianie. Shepard będzie nieznośny… jak już się z tego wykaraskają.

Co było najbardziej zastanawiające? Kaidan jeszcze żył. Możliwości były trzy: eksperymenty, okup lub pertraktacje. Miał nadzieję na tę trzecią opcję; nie uśmiechała mu się posada królika doświadczalnego, a Rada, biorąc pod uwagę, że działał bez jej zgody, okupu raczej nie wypłaci.

Głowa bolała go nieznośnie. Gaz, którego użyto do ich obezwładnienia, widocznie nie bardzo lubił się z układem nerwowym. Czuł zbliżającą się migrenę – w jego przypadku jakakolwiek neurotoksyna miała irytujące konsekwencje.

Cholerne implanty.

Przecierając oczy, usiadł na łóżku. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Witaj, majorze – usłyszał. – Na stoliku po twojej prawej stronie są środki przeciwbólowe i woda. Nie krępuj się.

Kaidan westchnął. Jeśli by chcieli, to dawno by już nie żył – nie widział przeszkód co do tego, by wziąć dwie cholerne tabletki.

Zimna woda również nieco mu pomogła. Na pewno go otrzeźwiła.

\- Co z moimi ludźmi? – zapytał.

\- Garrus Vakarian aktualnie oczekuje na ciebie w centrum dowodzenia, tak samo, jak kierownik tej jednostki badawczej – odpowiedział salarianin. – Z kolei najemnik… sprawiał problemy. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia, niż podać mu środki uspokajające i umieścić go w symulatorze.

\- Symulatorze? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Wszystko wyjaśni ci kierownik, majorze. Na razie twój człowiek jest bezpieczny. Czy mogę liczyć na to, że nie zaatakujesz mnie, jeśli otworzę drzwi?

\- Nie jestem czołgiem, nie przedrę się przez całą jednostkę badawczą – mruknął.

Automatyczne drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Och, jesteś zbyt skromny, majorze. Sam byłem świadkiem tego, co potrafisz – powiedział Kirrahe.

\- Kapitanie – powiedział zdziwiony Alenko – co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Niedawno dostałem awans na majora – poprawił z uśmiechem salarianin. – A co do mojego przydziału… Fauna i flora tej planety wykazują pewne niezwykłe właściwości, ustanowiono więc tu placówkę badawczą. Tajną placówkę badawczą – uzupełnił. – Salarianie mają oficjalne pozwolenie na badania, ale fakt, że znajdujemy się w Terminusie sprawił, że Rada kazała nam działać potajemnie. W każdym razie, dobrze cię widzieć, majorze. I, jak mniemam po ilości strat, jesteś w doskonałej formie.

\- Cóż… - zaczął zakłopotany Alenko, ale Kirrahe wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Rozumiem. Jeżeli mierzy w ciebie czterdzieści karabinów myślisz tylko o tym, żeby wyrządzone przez ciebie straty były jak największe. A teraz chodźmy, pułkownik Tiriam czeka.

Jednostka wyglądała jak każda placówka badawcza. Długie korytarze, kuloodporne szyby, za którymi były dziwne stworzenia, bądź krzątali się salarianie w kitlach. Nic zaskakującego. Pokój, do którego doprowadził go Kirrahe był zwykłym gabinetem – biurko, na biurku terminal, krzesło, nieco dalej sofa i dwa fotele, pomiędzy którymi stał stolik.

Garrus siedział na kanapie. Obrany ze swojego pancerza turianin widocznie czuł się niezręcznie.

\- Witaj, majorze- powiedział salarianin o beżowej barwie skóry. – Jestem pułkownik Tiriam, dowódca tej jednostki.

\- Miło mi poznać – powiedział Kaidan, potrząsając dłonią salarianina.

\- Wszystko to jest jednym, katastrofalnym nieporozumieniem. Proszę usiąść, majorze. Napijesz się czegoś? Mamy pewnie też gdzieś jakieś ludzkie przekąski, zaraz…

\- Nie ma potrzeby – uciął major. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, co dzieje się z moim człowiekiem. Kapi… Major Kirrahe powiedział, że przetrzymywany jest w jakiejś symulacji. I że narobił problemów…

\- Pierwsze, co zrobił Shepard po przebudzeniu – powiedział Garrus – to nawrzucał salarianinowi, który się do niego odezwał. Potem powiedział, że nie rzuci się na nikogo, kto przejdzie przez drzwi. Strzelił więc owego salarianina w mordę jeszcze zanim ten przeszedł przez próg. Obezwładnił go, zabrał mu broń, a potem biegał po ośrodku badawczym i próbował nas znaleźć. Musieli go spacyfikować.

\- Nic poważnego mu nie zrobiliście? – zapytał major.

\- Nie licząc małego uszkodzenia protezy… - zaczął pułkownik.

\- Tsk! Cholera, zgłodniałem – powiedział Vakarian. – Nie macie nic dekstro…

\- Zaraz, jaka… - usiłował podłapać major.

\- A w ogóle to ta placówka czym się tu zajmuje, nie dostałem żadnej… - panicznie próbował zmienić temat turianin.

\- Garrus, do cholery! – krzyknął zirytowany Kaidan. – Jakiej protezy? – zapytał pułkownika. – Nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnej protezie. O co chodzi?

Garrus westchnął.

\- Nie chcieliśmy, aby twój człowiek miał jakiekolwiek trwałe obrażenia – powiedział ostrożnie Tiriam. – Jeden z naszych żołnierzy postrzelił więc go w protezę, by nie mógł biegać.

\- Jaką, do cholery, protezę? – warknął zirytowany Kaidan.

\- Shepard nie ma nogi – przyznał cicho Vakarian. – Kiedy znaleźliśmy go na Omedze,  przyleciał tam na przegląd i naprawę protezy.

\- Rozwiązania techniczne w nodze pańskiego przyjaciela, panie Vakarian, są zdumiewające – powiedział rozmarzonym tonem Tiriam. – Sposób, w jaki jest podłączona do nerwów…

\- Ta proteza to wynik współpracy quarianina, salarianina i batarianina – powiedział Garrus – pod kierownictwem turianina i przy konsultacjach z asari. Więcej nie powiem, nie znam się na tym. Zapytajcie właściciela.

Kaidan siedział skołowany.

\- Garrusie – powiedział powoli. – Czy dobrze rozumiem, że za twoją namową przyjąłem do załogi kalekę?

\- Przecież mówiłem, że jego stan zdrowia nie wpłynie na powodzenie misji. Doktor Chakwas potwierdziła. Czego więcej ci potrzeba?

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później – powiedział wściekle. – A teraz proszę o wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji, pułkowniku.

\- Oczywiście. Nasza placówka jest w pełni… no, może przegiąłem, ale jest legalna. Od strony prawnej nie ma tu nic do zarzucenia. Mamy pozwolenie od Rady na badania na tej planecie. Układ znajduje się jednak na pograniczu Terminusa, zostaliśmy więc poinstruowani, by zachować dyskrecję.

\- Kilka dni temu odebrano stąd sygnał – powiedział Kaidan.

\- Ta część z dyskrecją średnio wam wyszła - mruknął Garrus.

\- Sygnał?.. – zapytał zdziwiony Kirrahe. – Z tego, co wiem…

\- Nie nadawaliśmy żadnego sygnału od kilku miesięcy – wszedł mu w słowo pułkownik. – Mamy prawo nadać jedynie SOS. Wszelkie informacje badawcze przekazywane są przeze mnie osobiście. To wrzód na du… Ekhem. To nieco problematyczne, ponieważ muszę raz na miesiąc, a także po każdym większym odkryciu, lecieć na Cytadelę.

\- Pułkowniku – wtrącił Kirrahe. – Ten obiekt, który pojawił nam się na radarach…

\- … kilka dni temu. Myślisz, że…

\- … to to nadało ten sygnał? Tak. Ale najlepiej będzie zapytać się najemnika. – zakończył salariański major.

\- O czym mówicie? – zapytał Kaidan, wymieniając się z Garrusem znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

\- Osiem dni temu nasze radary wykryły w pobliżu planety niezidentyfikowany obiekt. Nie emitował…

\- Parametry cieplne i substancje, które wydzielał nie pokrywały się z żadnym znanym nam statkiem – wszedł pułkownikowi w słowo Kirrahe. – Ale to z pewnością był jakiś pojazd.

\- Majorze, mówiłem już, że to niemożliwe – powiedział Tiriam.

Alenko skinął głową.

\- Kaidan, myślisz, że to… - zaczął niepewnie Garrus.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział człowiek. – Na razie zajmijmy się Shepardem.

Tiriam skinął głową.

\- Umieściliśmy go w symulacji. Eksperymentalnej – przyznał zakłopotany. – Koputer pobiera informacje z mózgu. Jaźń pod wpływem właściwych impulsów elektromagnetycznych wytwarza przyjazne dla osoby pod wpływem symulacji otoczenie. Chcemy, by w przyszłości służyło to do leczenia między innymi zespołu stresu pourazowego.

\- A podpięliście Sheparda do jakiejś maszyny, zamiast go uśpić, bo… - brnął Garrus, nieco zirytowany.

\- To mój autorski projekt – przyznał Tiriam zawstydzony. – Nie miałem go okazji przetestować na człowieku. No cóż, coś poszło trochę nie tak i nie mogę go z tej symulacji wyrwać.

\- Czyli? – zapytał ostro Vakarian.

\- Ktoś musi tam wejść i sprawić, by sam ją opuścił. Najlepiej ktoś o podobnej fizjologii – powiedział pułkownik, patrząc z nadzieją na majora.

Kaidan tylko westchnął.

* * *

 

Shepard wyglądał komicznie z dziwnym hełmie, który zakrywał mu całą twarz. Jakiś dowcipniś dorysował nawet uśmiechniętą buźkę.

Kirrahe spojrzał w bok. Oto i winowajca.

\- No dobrze – zapytał Kaidan, patrząc na porządną wiązkę kabli biegnącą do dziwacznego urządzenia. Gdyby procesory, łącza i inne części ukryć pod obudową, maszyna wyglądałaby jak część jakiejś serwerowni.

\- Wystarczy założyć to – pułkownik wskazał identyczny hełm jak ten, który miał na sobie Shepard (no ale bez buźki) – i wygodnie usiąść.

\- Nie będzie czegoś takiego, że utknę tam razem z Shepardem? – zapytał Kaidan podejrzliwie.

\- Różnica, majorze, jest taka, że ty dajesz się podłączyć do maszyny świadomie. Pan… Shepard spał. Nie wie, że rzeczywistość wokół niego jest tylko komputerową symulacją. Wytworzoną przez jego umysł, ale mimo to…

\- Rozumiem – odparł Alenko, siadając na fotelu z kaskiem w rękach.

\- Kiedy dowie się, że rzeczywistość wokół niego jest wirtualna, będzie mógł albo ją kreować w świadomy sposób, albo zakończyć symulację. To naprawdę proste, wystarczy…

\- Po prostu niech mocno się skupi na wyjściu stamtąd – zakończył Kirrahe.

\- Nie martw się, Kaidan – usłyszał Garrusa, kiedy już założył ustrojstwo na głowę. – Jak nie będziesz się budził, to wyleję ci na łeb kubeł zimnej wody.

Hehe, żartowniś, pomyślał Kaidan.

A potem znalazł się w zagraconym garażu.

Kaidan mrugnął. Potem mrugnął jeszcze raz.

W garażu leżały trzy brudne materace. Poza nimi walał się różnoraki złom – stare części od promów, niedziałające terminale. W rogu stał obdrapany stolik, a przy nim cztery krzesła – jedno pomalowane czerwoną, łuszczącą się farbą, drugie z odłamanym oparciem i zielone, kolejne białe, a zamiast jednej nogi miało zamontowany odłamany kij baseballowy, zaś ostatnie było również białe, ale pogryzione, być może przez psa.

Shepard siedział w brudnym fotelu z podartą tapicerką. Wyglądał dużo młodziej, na około dwadzieścia lat, Kaidan nie dostrzegł blizn, które znaczyły twarz „teraźniejszego” najemnika. Miał na sobie krótkie spodenki – obydwie nogi były całe i zdrowe. Na podłodze obok fotela siedziała na oko szesnastoletnia blondwłosa dziewczyna, zaś brązowowłosy kilkunastoletni chłopak grzebał coś przy jednym z zepsutych terminali.

\- Cześć, majorze - przywitał się Shepard.

\- Kto to? – zapytała dziewczyna, znudzonym wzrokiem wodząc po sylwetce Kaidana. – Twój kumpel?

\- Oczywiście. Lepszy niż ty, mała lafiryndo – odparł najemnik. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- W czym niby jest lepszy?

\- Na przykład w tym, że nie jest martwy. To bardzo duży plus.

Chłopak stojący przy terminalu zaczął się śmiać.

\- A ty czego rżysz? – zapytał Shepard. – Też zdechłeś. Obydwoje zdechliście ile, piętnaście lat temu?

\- Sam nas zabiłeś, wiemy – odparła dziewczyna, ziewając i kładąc się na betonowej podłodze. – Mógłbyś być przez wzgląd na to trochę milszy.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji – odparł Shepard.

\- Kutas.

\- Dziwka.

\- Dupek.

\- Szmata.

\- Stary, a głupi – wtrącił chłopak.

\- Shepard?.. – zaczął niepewnie Kaidan.

\- Niech ten jebany sen się już skończy – powiedział zirytowany najemnik.

\- Wiesz, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Dwie rzeczy mi nie pasowały. Jedna to to, że ta dwójka żyje. Tej małej francy – wskazał dziewczynę, która wystawiła mu język. – Osobiście rozwaliłem łeb. Jebnąłem strzelbą przystawioną do tyłu głowy. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, jak wyglądała.

\- Musiałeś to robić w taki sposób? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Nie mogłeś walnąć gdzieś, gdzie nie byłoby widać?

\- I tak nie miałaś pogrzebu – poinformował Shepard ze złośliwym ognikiem w oku. – Zżarły cię bezpańskie psy.

Kaidan przysłuchiwał się zaszokowany.

\- W każdym razie, ten tam, tego też zabiłem. Poderżnąłem mu gardło.

\- Mnie przynajmniej zakopał – dodał chłopak.

\- No i druga rzecz, mam nogę. Tak normalnie to jej nie mam. Mogę ci to powiedzieć, bo to i tak sen.

Kaidan pokręcił głową.

\- Znajdujemy się teraz w symulacji wytworzonej przez twój umysł. Pułkownik Tiriam nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji, w sensie wypróbowania swojego wynalazku na człowieku.

\- To ma sens – powiedział Shepard. – Teraz pamiętam. Jeden skurwiel rozjebał mi nogę… No i teraz wiesz o nodze. Zjebałem. Cholera.

\- I tak wiem o nodze. Pogadamy o tym później.

\- Czyli nie zjebałem. Ktoś inny zjebał – stwierdził Shepard.

\- W każdym razie, umysł miał tworzyć przyjazne użytkownikowi otoczenie, a ty utknąłeś w…

\- Koszmarze? Tak jest. W sensie ropuch nie wziął pod uwagę, że ludzki mózg trochę inaczej działa niż jego. Mamy różne ośrodki umiejscowione gdzie indziej, nie będę się tutaj zagłębiał. W każdym razie, popieścił prądem nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Bo pieścił prądem pewnie?

\- Tak. Pieścił prądem – powiedział Kaidan.

\- No właśnie. Poza tym powinien mi najpierw dać jakąś tabletkę, która czyni świat piękniejszym.

\- Dobra, nie ważne. Shepard, to wszystko jest nieporozumieniem. Placówka jest legalna, tylko tajna.

\- Okej – mruknął najemnik. – To ja powiem pracodawcy co i jak.

\- Shepard, ta placówka jest TAJNA.

\- Powiem, że nic nie znalazłem – powiedział Shepard. – Takie coś znaczy dwie rzeczy: albo, że nic tam nie ma, albo, że nie należy tam nic szukać, nawet, jeśli jest. Teraz bardzo chciałbym się stąd wynieść. Tak generalnie do trupów nic nie mam, ale żywe i chodzące trupy już na mnie nieco chujowo działają.

\- Po prostu zakończ symulację – powiedział Kaidan.

\- Jak? Czary-mary, chcę zrobić wyjebungo?

O dziwo, zadziałało.


	5. Riplej

Owszem, zadziałało. Ale nie tak, jakby chcieli.

Znajdowali się w ciemnym, brudnym zaułku, niedaleko kontenera na śmieci. Smród moczu mieszał się z odorem odpadków, wywołując u Kaidana mdłości. Shepard nie wyglądał na wzruszonego… bardziej na wkurzonego. Zmianie uległa nie tylko mina najemnika – Shepard miał teraz na sobie wytarte dżinsy, zniszczoną, skórzaną kurtkę, czarny T-shirt i wysokie buty desantowe, co prawda również nieco poobcierane, niemniej porządne. U pasa wysiała mu strzelba.

\- Uch, do kurwy – mruknął Shepard. – Najgorzej. No nie, po co tutaj?

\- Shepard? – zapytał Kaidan. – O co chodzi?

\- Wiesz, majorze – powiedział najemnik z grobową miną – wygląda na to, że mój mózg zdecydował zrobić riplej najchujowszych momentów w moim życiu.

\- Siedzenie na fotelu w towarzystwie dwójki nastolatków to „chujowy moment”? – zapytał major.

\- To było preludium. Mamy teraz ten sam dzień, jakieś pięć godzin później – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Umówiłem się tutaj po odbiór prochów – ciągnął.

\- Zaraz, ćpałeś? – przerwał mu Alenko.

\- Próbowało się tego i owego – przyznał Shepard. – Ale raczej nie byłem ćpunem. Ot, eksperymentowałem sobie, z ciekawości. Jak już tę ciekawość zaspokoiłem, to przestałem się tykać tego ścierwa. Nie znaczy to, że nie byłem dilerem – ciągnął. – Miałem tu wykupić towar do rozprowadzania – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. Kaidan mimochodem zauważył, że Shepard rytmicznie przytupuje nogą – tą, której na jawie nie ma. Postanowił to jednak pozostawić bez komentarza.

\- Co poszło nie tak? – zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Dwa dni temu… od tego momentu, w którym się znajdujemy… miałem małe, nazwijmy to, nieporozumienie – zaczął najemnik pogodnie. – Zaczęło się od tego, że umówiłem się ze stałym klientem, a skończyło strzelaniną, dwoma trupami i uwolnioną dziewczyną, która miała być  sprzedana do jednego z gorszych burdeli – ciągnął.

\- Ile masz… miałeś wtedy lat? – zapytał z ciekawości.

\- Teraz, jak mnie widzisz – wskazał na siebie palcem – mam z siedemnaście. Pewny nie jestem, to nie tak, że mam jakiś legitny akt urodzenia.

\- W wieku siedemnastu lat żyłeś na ulicy? I położyłeś trupem dwójkę ludzi? Latałeś po mieście z prochami? – wyliczał major z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zawsze był ze mnie pracowity chłopak – mruknął najemnik. – Mówiłem ci, że umiem strzelać. Zawsze byłem w tym całkiem niezły – powiedział, wyjmując strzelbę, którą nosił przy pasie. – Ci dwa dni wcześniej nie byli pierwszymi, których zabiłem – ciągnął. – Wiesz, patrząc na poprzednią symulację, można stwierdzić, że mam w jakiś sposób możliwość kreowania tego, co się wokół nas dzieje.

\- Bardziej nurtuje mnie to, dlaczego nie możesz się obudzić – mruknął Kaidan.

\- Zapewne podświadomość – stwierdził Shepard, sprawdzając strzelbę. – Chcę się obudzić, ale mój mózg chce mi dać po dupie. Kiedy się zorientował, że to świetna okazja, to postanowił ją wykorzystać.

\- Nienawidzisz się – powiedział zdumiony Kaidan.

\- To nieco zbyt duże uproszczenie. A teraz uwaga, zaraz zacznie się przedstawienie – najemnik schował strzelbę do kabury.

Do zaułka weszło czterech mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich miało na głowach kominiarki. Najwyższy z całej czwórki był na oko trzydziestokilkuletnim blondynem o długich włosach i niebieskich oczach – wpatrywał się w Sheparda jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem, którego Kaidan nie mógł rozszyfrować.

\- Cześć, Jimmy – powiedział najniższy z nich. Mężczyzna miał czarne, przyprószone siwizną włosy, potężne zakola, był szczupły i nerwowo zaciskał i rozluźniał lewą rękę.

\- Zamknij mordę, skurwysynu – warknął Shepard. – Hmm, nie działa. - mruknął pod nosem. - Win, chuju, wiesz, że nie mam tak na imię. Poza tym, jak masz zacząć strzelaninę, to zacznij ją teraz.

\- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony, że tu jestem – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Bo jesteś pierdoloną symulacją komputerową. To wszystko już, kurwa, było. Ten tam blondasek będzie zaraz płakał, że mu zajebałem brata, ja schowam się za kontenerem na śmieci i rzucę w was granatem, który trzymam w kieszeni – powiedział zirytowany.

\- Racja – powiedział jeden z tych w kominiarce.

\- Masz granat? – zapytał podejrzliwie Alenko.

\- Ta – potwierdził nastoletni przyszły najemnik, grzebiąc we wspomnianej kieszeni. - Ukradłem jakiemuś nierozgarniętemu żołnierzowi. Gdyby nie to, że pewnie jesteś teraz gówniakiem, który uczy się podstawowych działań matematycznych, to dałbym sobie nogę uciąć, że to byłbyś ty. Tę niesprawną nogę, oczywiście.

\- Który mamy rok? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- 2159 – odparł Shepard. Alenko przekalkulował chwilę.

\- To masz rację. Jestem gówniakiem, który uczy się algebry. Byłem… ech, cholera, wiesz, o co chodzi.

Kaidan zamyślił się na chwilę. Shepard był jakieś dziesięć lat starszy od niego. Coś mu to mówiło, już prawie wiedział, o co chodzi…

Padł pierwszy strzał, a Shepard powalił go na ziemię. Najemnik zaciągnął go za kontener, po czym rzeczywiście wyciągnął z granatu zawleczkę i rzucił nim do tyłu. Rozległ się wybuch i krzyki.

\- I to by było na tyle. Teraz powinienem iść tam, bo jeden jeszcze dycha – blondynek, jeśli jesteś ciekawy. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, symulacja się nie zmieni. Będziemy mieli chwilę, żeby pogadać.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał zdziwiony Kaidan. Shepard posłał mu cyniczny uśmiech.

\- Ostatnia symulacja nie była pierwszą. Zauważyłem wzór – odparł najemnik, opierając o kontener głowę z cichym „łup”. – Przypominam, powiedziałem „czary-mary, chcę zrobić wyjebungo”.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

Shepard westchnął.

\- Innymi słowy: w momencie, kiedy symulacja zazębi się z ostatnią, nazwijmy to, sceną wspomnienia, przechodzi do następnej części. Moim ostatnim miłym wspomnieniem z tamtą dwójką było właśnie dzisiejsze… ech, kurwa… popołudnie, którego byłeś świadkiem. Przez cały czas – dopóki się nie pojawiłeś – gadałem tylko o tym, jak to zdechli, no ogólnie nie zachowywałem się tak, jak wtedy. Słowem-kluczem było „wyjebungo” – ono zakończyło symulację. Tym słowem zakończyłem lata temu posiadówkę z nimi, a więc tym słowem zakończyłem scenę.

\- Czyli wystarczy, że powiesz jakieś słowo, które jest ważne dla danej scenki rodzajowej? – upewnił się Kaidan.

\- I tak, i nie – odparł Shepard. – Dopiero dane wydarzenie odblokowuje… hmm… odsłania zamek, w który mogę włożyć klucz. Cholera, kocham takie łamigłówki – powiedział najemnik. Nie kłamał – jego oczy błyszczały podnieceniem.

Kaidan skinął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób, Shepard rozgryzł symulację, ale jeżeli dawało im to szansę na uwolnienie się, zamierzał mu uwierzyć.

\- W takim razie, skoro mamy teraz chwilę dla siebie – powiedział najemnik, ignorując jęki bólu słyszalne zza kontenera – powiesz mi, jak to było z tymi ropuchami.

Shepard wpatrywał się w niego przenikliwie, jego czoło było zmarszczone. Kaidan westchnął.

\- Mówiłem ci, to nieporozumienie. Umieścili cię w tej symulacji, bo…

\- Nie mówię o tym – przerwał mu Shepard. – Jeżeli się nie mylę, to ktoś tu ewidentnie gra na czas. A ja się nie mylę. Zapytaj Vakariana, ile przejebał zakładów. Sygnał. Co ich zdaniem nadało sygnał? – zapytał ostro.

\- Niezidentyfikowany przez nich obiekt, który nie dawał takich odczytów, jak jakikolwiek znany statek – powiedział Kaidan.

\- Ważne są detale. Byli co do tego zgodni? – Alenko pokręcił głową z zamyśloną miną. – Który zaprzeczał? Ważny ropuch, czy ważniejszy ropuch?

\- Ważniejszy – odparł. Wzrok Sheparda stał się rozmyty i odległy.

\- Ostatnia rzecz i będę pewny – powiedział nieobecnym tonem. – Czy możesz, majorze, wyjść z tej symulacji? – zapytał ostrożnie.

* * *

 

Kaidan krążył niespokojnie wśród trupów i jednego jęczącego blondyna.

\- Shepard, czy możesz go jakoś uciszyć?

\- Mógłbym! – usłyszał odpowiedź zza śmietnika. – Ale wtedy przejdziemy do następnej symulacji. Nie wiem, czy tam nie będzie głośniej.

\- Nie mogę się skupić!

\- Próbowałeś już dwanaście razy – powiedział Shepard. – Nie sądzę, żeby się udało. Wracaj tu, do cholery. Majorze – dodał po chwili.

Kaidan usiadł ciężko na ziemi i oparł się o kontener.

\- Plusem tego, że jesteśmy w symulacji jest to, że nie rozboli mnie głowa.

\- Nie zapominaj o tym, że mam nogę. Majorze – powiedział wesoło Shepard.

\- Po co miałby to robić? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Cóóóż… - zaczął najemnik. – Może jest niespełnionym śmieszkiem, wszyscy znają już jego żarty, napatoczył się ktoś nowy i chciał się zabawić naszym kosztem.

Kaidan uniósł brew.

\- Żyjąc złudzeniami nie wydostaniemy się jednak z tego gówna – ciągnął Shepard, niezrażony. – Gość jest zindoktrynowany.

Kaidan pokręcił głową. W jaki sposób pułkownik mógłby mieć styczność ze Żniwiarzami?

\- To nie ma sensu – powiedział na głos.

\- Ma – powiedział Shepard. – Pułkownik Tiriam – zaczął zamyślony. - Co prawda dobrze radzi sobie w OZS, ale lepszy z niego naukowiec, niż żołnierz. Przydzielili go nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Podczas twojej batalii z Sarenem był na Cytadeli. Żaden problem wsadzić sobie do kieszeni mały kawałek Suwerena, który posłużyć może do badań, które z kolei dadzą dobrego kopniaka karierze niespełnionego naukowca.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał major ze zdumieniem.

Sheparda nic nie obchodziło. Z zasady. Cholera, ich pierwsza rozmowa na Omedze dowiodła, że najemnik nie ma bladego pojęcia o jego dotychczasowych poczynaniach. Z drugiej strony…

\- Drugie ze słów, których nie lubisz. Żniwiarze – dotarło do niego. – Spotkałeś się z nimi?

Shepard westchnął.

\- Bycie ignorantem i pajacem jest łatwiejsze – powiedział poważnie. – A ja nie muszę spotkać kogoś, kto chce mnie zabić, by go nie lubić.

\- Okej, nawet jeśli jest zindoktrynowany, to po co miałby nas tutaj trzymać?

Shepard przeszukał kieszenie zniszczonej, skórzanej kurtki, którą miał na sobie. Wyjął paczkę papierosów i zaproponował jednego Kaidanowi. Gdy ten pokręcił głową, odpalił jednego, zaciągnął się głęboko i w końcu przemówił.

\- Zawiadomił przełożonych – stwierdził. – Czeka na posiłki.

\- To bez sensu – parsknął Kaidan. – Zindoktrynowany salarianin zawiadamia salarian, że zrobiliśmy mu wjazd do placówki badawczej, do której miałem prawo zrobić mu wjazd?

Shepard po raz kolejny zaciągnął się głęboko.

\- Nie o tych przełożonych mówię.

Major zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać. Normandia… Cała załoga jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I my. Kurwa, Garrus też tam jest.

\- Ojej, majorze. Powiedziałeś słowo na „k” – zakpił najemnik. – Proszę bardzo. Jeżeli wymyślisz, w jaki sposób, to ja się stąd chętnie wyniosę.

\- Kiedy komputer nie będzie miał już wydarzeń z życia do odegrania… - zaczął Kaidan, a Shepard parsknął śmiechem.

\- Majorze, jeśli myślisz, że to będzie niewiele traumatycznych wydarzeń, to się zdziwisz. Życia nam zabraknie, żeby to wszystko obejrzeć. No cóż, w przenośni. Kilka lat wystarczy. Chyba, że nie będą nam podawać kroplówki…

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny? – nie wytrzymał Kaidan.

\- Mam płakać? Lamentować? Krzyczeć? – wymieniał najemnik zirytowany.

\- Mógłbyś przejmować się naszą sytuacją!

\- Mój kumpel utknął ze zindoktrynowanym żabolem, a jego pierdolony szef truje mi dupę o coś, na co nie mam wpływu – powiedział Shepard spokojnie. – Czym tu się przejmować?

Kaidana zatkało. Autentycznie zatkało. Od kiedy został WIDMEM praktycznie nikt _nie śmiał_ się do niego odezwać w taki sposób.

\- Nie aplikowałem na posadę chłopca do bicia, majorze – powiedział Shepard. – Nie prosiłem cię o pomoc, w zasadzie to nawet jej nie chciałem. Zmieńmy otoczenie. Może to nam trochę rozjaśni w głowach. Te jęki rzeczywiście są wkurwiające.

Shepard wstał. Przez chwilę patrzył się na Kaidana nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, po czym westchnął i poszedł do jęczącego blondyna.

\- Tak, wiem, to Mia i Rick – powiedział. – Zamknij mordę, skurwysynu.

* * *

 

Znaleźli się znowu w garażu. Shepard ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił ją w kąt, zostając w czarnym podkoszulku.

\- Tutaj zabiję Ricka – poinformował Shepard.

\- Poderżniesz mu gardło? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Dokładnie. Tam leży kawał drutu. Zrobię z niego… ten, no… garotę. Stanę za drzwiami – wskazał miejsce. – Kiedy wejdzie, zarzucę mu to od tyłu na szyję i zacisnę. On zacznie się szamotać. Przetnie mu tętnicę. Papa, Rick.

\- Dlaczego w zasadzie to robisz? To znaczy, zrobiłeś? – Shepard wziął drut i ustawił się przy drzwiach. Alenko usiadł w fotelu, tyłem do drzwi. Nie bardzo miał ochotę patrzeć na wykrwawiającego się chłopaka.

\- Sprzedali mnie tamtej czwórce – wyjaśnił. – Że to ja zabiłem brata tego blondasa. Tak mi się odwdzięczyli za lata karmienia ich i tak dalej.

\- Zemsta? – potwierdził Kaidan.

\- Nie. No, może trochę – dodał po chwili zastanowienia, odwijając drut. – Instynkt przetrwania też trochę miał w tym do powiedzenia. Rick wejdzie tutaj z pistoletem. Później, obstawiam, że to by było następne, Mia będzie próbowała mnie zagadać, żeby użyć paralizatora. Nie do końca wiem, czemu, ale chcieli się mnie pozbyć.

Kaidan zobaczył otwierające się drzwi, odwrócił się więc od Sheparda. Po kilku minutach szamotaniny, cichych krzyków i charczenia, najemnik pojawił się w jego polu widzenia.

\- Zrobione. Wiem, jakie są słowa-klucze – westchnął. – Wybacz za tamto. Majorze.

\- Mi też puściły nerwy – powiedział Kaidan, patrząc na krew na dłoniach, przedramionach i twarzy najemnika. – Nie wyglądasz, jakby cię to wzruszało, a zabijasz dzieciaki, którymi się zajmowałeś.

\- Wychowywałem się z nimi. Sieroty muszą trzymać się razem – powiedział, biorąc ręcznik, mocząc go wodą z butelki i biorąc do ręki kawałek potłuczonego, ubrudzonego smarem lusterka samochodowego. Zaczął zmywać krew.

\- Tak, powinny – zgodził się Kaidan. – Ale w Domach Dziecka.

\- Witamy w slumsach, majorze Alenko. Tutaj wszyscy mają wyjebane, czy jakiś gówniarz dożyje dziesiątych urodzin. – powiedział kpiąco Shepard.

\- Jak skończyłeś sam? Zostałeś porzucony? Uciekłeś z domu? – zainteresował się Kaidan.

\- Moja matka była ćpunką, ojciec zostawił ją jeszcze przed moim urodzeniem. Potem kurwiła się, żeby mieć na działkę – wyjaśnił Shepard. - Zmarło jej się, jak miałem około siedmiu lat. Kilku pijaków, jej klientów, lubiło czasem dla zabicia czasu – kiedy czekali w kolejce, aż skończy z innymi menelami – czegoś mnie nauczyć. A to jak strzelać, nawet trafił się taki, co mi pokazał, jak czytać. Kradłem datapady, stare, papierowe książki… wszystko, na czym były litery – zaśmiał się.

\- Przykro… - zaczął Kaidan.

\- Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? – rzucił Shepard w przestrzeń.

* * *

 

Znajdowali się w lesie. Padał deszcz. Shepard, umorusany błotem, trzymał w ręku łopatę. Stali obok świeżego grobu. Był nawet krzyżyk z patyków.

\- Zastanawia mnie coś. Czy salarianie radzą sobie z traumą poprzez ciągłe przeżywanie jej na nowo? – zapytał Shepard, odrzucając łopatę w bok.

\- Symulacja miała być przyjaznym dla ciebie środowiskiem.

\- Albo żabol skłamał, albo się jebnął w obliczeniach. Indoktrynacja wskazywałaby na to pierwsze – stwierdził.

\- Co tutaj się stanie? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Mia. Spróbuje mnie zagadać, użyć paralizatora. Złamię jej rękę, każę jej uklęknąć i rozwalę łeb.

\- Jeden dzień, sześć trupów. Dobry wynik jak na siedemnastolatka – stwierdził Kaidan.

\- Zawsze był ze mnie ambitny chłopak – powiedział najemnik wesoło.

\- Nie znalazła cię policja? – zapytał Alenko, siadając na pieńku.

\- A kogo to obchodzi? – odparował Shepard.

\- Pamiętasz Wojnę Pierwszego Kontaktu? – zmienił temat Alenko.

\- Chłopie… Khem. Majorze, byłem gówniakiem ze slumsów. Wiedziałem o ekspansji, wiedziałem, że napotkaliśmy inną inteligentną rasę, wiedziałem nawet, że do siebie strzelamy. Niewiele więcej. Idzie – zakończył.

Rzeczywiście, Kaidan słyszał kroki. Dziewczyna nie próbowała się skradać – gałązki pod jej stopami wyraźnie trzeszczały, słychać było również, jak przedziera się przez liście.

\- Zabiłeś go – stwierdziła.

\- Tak jak wspomniałem dwie symulacje wcześniej, owszem – odparł pogodnie najemnik. – A ty jesteś następna.

\- Dlaczego mu to zrobiłeś? – zapytała. – Dlaczego chcesz zabić też mnie? – podeszła bliżej. Kaidan śledził jej rękę, wyraźnie poruszającą się w stronę wybrzuszonej tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Oni albo ja – zawołał Shepard do Kaidana. – Całe życie wybierałem ich. Stwierdziłem, że tym razem się nie opłaca.

Mia wyszarpnęła paralizator z kieszeni. Zanim miała okazję porazić najemnika, ten wygiął jej rękę do tyłu, a potem łokciem przywalił w napiętą, wyprostowaną kończynę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i uklękła.

Shepard przystawił jej strzelbę do potylicy i pociągnął za spust. Fragmenty kości i tkanki mózgowej wyprysnęły z jej czoła wraz z pociskiem. Upadła twarzą w błoto nie wydając z siebie żadnego odgłosu.

\- Nie chciało mi się jej zakopywać – wyjaśnił, patrząc na ciało. – Czułem się wyczerpany. Chyba bardziej psychicznie, niż fizycznie.

\- Dziwi mnie to, że praktycznie w ogóle cię to nie rusza. A to podobno „najchujowsze wydarzenia twojego życia” – zacytował.

\- Mam się popłakać? – zakpił najemnik. – Owszem, były chujowe. Przeżyłem.

\- Dlatego masz traumę – stwierdził obojętnie Kaidan. – Stara, bo stara, ale zostaje na zawsze. Znam ludzi, którzy popełniliby samobójstwo. Sam nie wiem, co bym zrobił.

\- Że co? – zapytał najemnik. – Może strzelę sobie w łeb, bo…

Shepard jakby się ocknął. Przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Komputer powtarza stare traumy – rzucił.

\- Zauważyłem – mruknął zirytowany Kaidan. – Zaczynamy następną?

\- Skoro stare może powtarzać… - powiedział Shepard, ignorując majora. – Komputer sczytuje informacje z mózgu na bieżąco, czy zanim wytworzy symulację? Raczej na bieżąco – kontynuował najemnik. – Jeżeli zmienić wskaźnik… hmm… być może zadziała. A jak nie, to trudno.

\- Shepard? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- To będzie głupie, majorze. Bardzo głupie. I wywoła u mnie nowy uraz do końca życia – powiedział, przystawiając sobie strzelbę do skroni.

A potem pociągnął za spust.

* * *

 

Shepard zerwał się na równe nogi i zamalował pułkownika Tiriama w mordę.

\- Siema, Vakarian – rzucił, po czym osunął się na ziemię.

\- Cześć – odparł turianin. Nie wydawał się zdziwiony.

\- Garrus – rzucił Kaidan, zrywając się z fotela – uciekamy. W tej chwili. A z tobą – warknął do Sheparda – policzę się później.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał rozgorączkowany Kirrahe.

\- Bierzcie mniej ważnego żabola i w nogi – powiedział Shepard, próbując pozbierać się z podłogi. Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz bólu. – Rozumiem, że to jakiś wasz kumpel. Szkoda by go było.

\- Shepard – zmartwił się Garrus – pomo…

\- Dam sobie radę – warknął najemnik, wstając. Złapał stojak na kroplówki, który miał kółka. – Idziemy. Żabolu-jak-ci-tam, powiedz swoim kumplom, że mają czekać na lądowisku z naszymi gratami. A tego tu zostawmy.

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni – zirytował się Kirrahe, patrząc jednak podejrzliwie na swojego przełożonego – co tu się dzieje?

 - Twój szef jest zindoktrynowany – wyjaśnił Shepard. – Załapałeś? To spieprzamy. Już, nie ma czasu.

\- Majorze? – zapytał Kirrahe, ignorując najemnika.

Kaidan zawahał się. Za dowód miał jedynie złudzenia najemnika, którego znał dopiero od kilku dni. Nie miał pewności, że Tiriam jest zindoktrynowany. Nie miał też pewności, że ten ma część Suwerena. Jeżeli jednak Shepard miał rację…

\- Kurwa! – zaklął najemnik, kuśtykając ku dwóm majorom. – Chcesz dowodu? Nie mam go. Ale będę miał. Kiedy Normandia zostanie zaatakowana, powiem ci, Alenko: „a nie mówiłem?” Tylko chuj mi po tym!

Kaidan podjął decyzję.

\- Zaufaj nam. Ze względu na Virmir – powiedział, mimo, że sam nie miał pewności.

Postanowił jednak dać szansę człowiekowi, który w trakcie jednego dnia przeszedł więcej, niż on sam przez pół życia.

* * *

 

\- Joker – powiedział Kaidan, kiedy tylko dostał swoje rzeczy – przyślij Smitha. Już! – krzyknął.

\- Tak jest, majorze.

\- Majorze Kirrahe – powiedział Shepard – macie tu jakiś transport?

Salarianin skinął głową.

\- Zbiorę swoich ludzi i wyjaśnię im sytuację.

\- Masz parę minut – powiedział najemnik. – Mam wszelkie podstawy by podejrzewać, że wasz szef wezwał posiłki. I to nie od waszych wspólnych pracodawców.

\- Polecimy bezpośrednio do Przekaźnika.

\- A my zostaniemy i upewnimy się, że nie skupią się na was – powiedział Kaidan.

\- Będziecie przynętą? – zapytał Kirrahe.

\- Mamy większe szanse przetrwania… i mniej cywilów na pokładzie – odparł major, patrząc na kurczowo trzymającego się kroplówki bladego Sheparda. Posłał kulawemu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Noga jest sprawna – wyjaśnił najemnik. –  W miarę. Tylko boli jak skurwysyn.

\- A nie użyłeś zastrzyku od doktor Chakwas, bo?.. – urwał.

\- Bo bym się nie mógł dzisiaj napierdolić. A bardzo tego potrzebuję, majorze.

Prom wylądował. Zostali, by dopilnować tego, że salarianie wsiedli do swojego statku. Kiedy Kirrahe skontaktował się z Alenko, że wszyscy już są na swoim miejscu, zlany potem Shepard osunął się na podłogę promu. Gdy Garrus chciał pomóc mu wstać, mruknął tylko, wyczerpany:

\- Pierdol się, stary. Mi tu wygodnie.

\- Zostaw go – powiedział do turianina Kaidan. – Joker, wypatruj niespodzianek. Na przykład dziwnych statków. Musimy odciągnąć uwagę od Kirrahe i jego załogi.

\- Kapitan „Utrzymać Pozycję”? Majorze, macie mi chyba sporo do opowiedzenia.

\- Major „Utrzymać Pozycję” – poprawił go Garrus.

\- Huh – mruknął pilot.

\- Przylatujemy za pięć minut – usłyszeli Smitha.

\- Joker, słyszałeś? – zapytał Kaidan.

\- Tak jest, majorze. Grzeję silniki.

\- Ej, fiucie z kokpitu. Pijesz dzisiaj ze mną? – usłyszeli z podłogi.

\- To było do mnie? – zapytał zaskoczony Joker.

\- A w kokpicie siedzi jakiś inny fiut? – mruknął najemnik.

\- Rozważę twoją petycję – powiedział pilot.

\- Dzięki ci, o łaskawy panie – zaśmiał się Shepard.


	6. Gdyby mama miała fiuta, to by była ojcem

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na Normandii, Kaidan wypruł z promu i pobiegł na mostek.

\- Ta, ze mną wszystko spoko. Dzięki za troskę, majorze – mruknął Shepard, zbierając się z podłogi. – Vakarian, masz tu gdzieś śrubokręt?

\- Smith powinien gdzieś mieć – odparł turianin. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Panie Smith, czy jak tam – zawołał Shepard – masz pan zwykły, płaski wkrętak?

\- Szóstkę mam – odburknął żołnierz.

\- Git, może być.

O jego klatkę piersiową odbiło się wspomniane narzędzie. Najemnik bez zwłoki usiadł na podłodze, ściągnął buta i nogawkę.

Garrus nigdy w zasadzie nie widział protezy Sheparda. Owszem, wiedział o niej, tak jak wiedział o implancie Kaidana, którego też jednak nigdy na własne oczy nie zobaczył. To, że Shepard kulał wystarczyło mu za dowód.

Noga najemnika złożona była z nachodzących na siebie płytek wykonanych z czarnego tworzywa.  Proteza umiejscowiona była mniej więcej dwadzieścia centymetrów nad miejscem, w którym ludzie mają kolano.

\- Tak, tak, ujebało mi nogę do połowy uda – powiedział zgryźliwie Shepard, kiedy zauważył wzrok turianina. – Ja bym się radził odwrócić. To będzie nieprzyjemne – ostrzegł.

Podważył śrubokrętem drugą od góry płytkę, odsłaniając plątaninę kabli i rurek, przez które przepływała… krew?

\- Wyjaśnij mi działanie tej protezy – poprosił Garrus. – W życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego.

Shepard skinął głową.

\- Do moich nerwów… tych, które zostały mi jeszcze po ujebanej nodze… podczepione zostały nerwy kogoś innego. Generalnie chuj wie, kto to był, warunki były wybitnie polowe, dobrze, że mieliśmy w ogóle świeżego trupa na stanie. Te nerwy są w tych rurkach – pokazał. – Rurki z kolei pompują też krew, działają jak żyły i tętnice. Powstrzymują to, co dostałem w spadku po tym gościu, co mu się zmarło, przed… No kurwa, masz te nerwy, no nie? I żeby nie obumarły, to je wpierdolili w te rurki, a rurki przyczepili… gdzieś tam – wyjaśnił, widząc, że turianin zaczyna się gubić. – Tam trochę niżej, nad kolanem, masz procesor. On sczytuje informacje od nerwów i odpala odpowiednie silniki w nodze. Wszystko jest napędzane przez energię wytworzoną przez mój własny organizm.

\- Dlatego tyle żresz? – upewnił się Garrus.

\- Dokładnie. Taka noga z… chuj wie z czego… wymaga nieco więcej energii niż noga z mięsa i kości. I innych tkanek.

\- A ta fioletowa fiolka? – zapytał Garrus, wskazując na to, co go interesowało.

\- Nazwijmy to zabezpieczeniem – powiedział Shepard, po czym wbił w nią wkrętak. Fioletowa ciecz zalała komorę protezy. Jego twarz wykrzywił ból, jednak nie krzyknął. Lata praktyki. Garrus stał niewzruszony, przyzwyczajony już do tego, że przy swoim przyjacielu może się spodziewać jedynie niespodziewanego.

\- A teraz co zrobiłeś? – zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Czekaj… kuuuurwa – jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy. – Ten płyn to antyseptyk. A dostać się musiałem do… Tutaj, widzisz, za tą fiolką był – pokazał.

\- Gwint od… wkrętu? Śruby? – zapytał.

\- Śruby. Jak to dokręcę – zademonstrował, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga – odcinam sygnały zwrotne. Im wyższa sekcja, tym więcej protezy odcinam. Ta jest druga. Nie czuję w ogóle nogi.

\- A tak, żebym zrozumiał? – dopytał turianin. – Ja wiem, że ty z tym żyjesz na co dzień, terminologię masz opanowaną, ale weź laika pod uwagę.

\- To znaczy, że sygnały od mózgu przechodzą do nerwów i procesora, ale od tej części, którą właśnie odciąłem, nie przejdą z powrotem do mózgu – wytłumaczył najemnik. – Tak jakbym postawił w tym miejscu firewalla. W skrócie: nie będzie mnie bolało, a noga będzie sprawna. Z tym, że będę miał w niej dużo gorszą władzę. Raport dotyczący usterki przejdzie z procesora do mojego omni-klucza. Poczytam sobie, co tam jest dokładnie.

\- Ile masz takich śrub?

\- Tyle, ile płytek. Generalnie mogę każdą sekcję nogi odciąć w dogodnej chwili… dopóki mam śrubokręt. A te salariańskie kurwy mi go ukradły. I maczetę też – burknął.

Garrus zaczął się śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił, Shepard spoważniał.

\- Nie znasz się na ludzkiej anatomii – powiedział nagle.

\- Nigdy nie miałem potrzeby, by ją poznać – odparł turianin. Czekał na jakiś komentarz, typu: „no cóż, masz tu żywy model, pójdziemy się jej trochę pouczyć”… a jednak się nie doczekał.

\- To była pierwsza rzecz, jaka mi nie pasowała – powiedział zamyślony kuternoga. – Jeżeli ropuch chciał mnie tylko powstrzymać, to czemu celował w tętnicę udową? Mamy ją na środkowej części nogi – zademonstrował ślad po kuli.

\- Natrudził się, żeby trafić dokładnie tutaj – ocenił Garrus.

Rzeczywiście – porucznik musiał czekać, aż najemnik odsłoni wnętrze uda. Wymagało to dobrego kąta, ustawienia, a także celności. Łatwiej byłoby strzelić w stopę lub piszczel.

\- Major Kirrahe i jego załoga dotrą do przekaźnika za około dwie minuty – powiadomił Joker przez interkom. – Na razie ani śladu żadnych dziwnych statków czy anomalii.

\- Wygląda na to, że się myliłeś – westchnął Garrus. – Musimy wrócić po…

\- Przylecą – powiedział Shepard spokojnie. – Niech cię o to głowa nie boli – dodał, patrząc na zmierzającego w ich stronę wściekłego majora Alenko.

* * *

 

Kaidan złapał się za głowę. Uwierzył mu. Uwierzył cholernemu wariatowi, wychowanemu w najgorszych slumsach, który jeszcze przed osiągnięciem pełnoletności miał na koncie co najmniej kilka trupów. Co go do tego skłoniło? Był świadkiem jednych z gorszych wydarzeń w jego życiu. Tym bardziej powinien wziąć pod uwagę, że Shepard jest skrzywiony psychicznie i zignorować jego paranoiczne wrzaski.

Zamiast tego uznał, że lepiej będzie niepotrzebnie ewakuować całą placówkę badawczą, uprzednio pozbawiając jej dowódcę przytomności, wiążąc go i zostawiając samego we wspomnianej – teraz już opuszczonej – cholernej placówce badawczej.

Będzie miał przejebane u Rady.

\- Cóż, major i jego ekipa płazów za chwilę będą przy Przekaźniku – powiedział Joker nieco niezręcznie. – Zawijamy się?

Kaidan westchnął.

\- Kiedy tylko wyniosą się z układu – powiedział. – Dwie minuty przed ich skokiem nadaj komunikat. Ja mam z kimś do pogadania – warknął.

Tak oto zjechał windą na niższy pokład. Shepard powiedział coś do Garrusa i wstał z podłogi, patrząc pytającym wzrokiem na Kaidana. O tak, pomyślał Alenko, zaraz dostaniesz swoją odpowiedź.

Kiedy jego pięść zderzyła się ze szczęką najemnika, ten upadł na ziemię, widocznie nie spodziewając się ataku.

\- To po chuj ja w ogóle wstawałem? – zapytał Shepard w przestrzeń, rozmasowując bolącą żuchwę.

\- Pierwszy większy port i się wynosisz – syknął Alenko. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaufałem komuś takiemu, jak ty – dodał.

\- Kaidan – ostrzegł Garrus.

\- Samolubnemu skurwielowi, który zabił najbliższe sobie osoby bez zastanowienia. Idiocie, który wykorzystał mój strach przed Żniwiarzami… po co? Po cholerę to zrobiłeś, Shepard? Jesteś skrzywiony. Wytworzyłeś sobie w głowie fałszywy obraz wszechświata, który jest nastawiony przeciwko tobie. To paranoja. Lecz się. Ale nie na moim statku! – wybuchnął.

Zapanowała cisza. Widział, że jego podkomendni z napięcia prawie wstrzymują oddech. Doskonale słychać było więc jego głośne, pełne furii dyszenie.

Shepard milczał. Po chwili zebrał się z podłogi. Jego twarz była idealną, zimną maską, jednak w oczach widać było pogardę i… poczucie zdrady?

\- W takim razie, idę po swoje graty – powiedział obojętnie, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego schowka, powłócząc nogą o wiele gorzej, niż zwykle.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? – zapytał Kaidan.

Shepard odwrócił się. Na jego twarzy przylepiony był cyniczny, zgorzkniały uśmiech, nadający jego twarzy złowrogi wyraz.

\- Majorze, widzę, że znasz mnie lepiej, niż ja sam – powiedział na pozór lekkim tonem. - Nie ma sensu burzyć wytworzonego przez ciebie fałszywego obrazu mojej oso…

\- Majorze – usłyszeli Jokera. – Mamy coś na radarach. Coś dużego. I dziwnego.

Shepard zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Zbliża się z prędkością… jasna cholera. To coś jest niewiarygodnie szybkie, jak na swoje rozmiary.

\- Czy Kirrahe dotarł do Przekaźnika?     

\- Jeszcze czterdzieści pięć sekund – odparł Joker.

Shepard dokuśtykał do sterty ich rzeczy, którą oddali im salarianie. Zaczął zakładać pancerz.

\- Może przemawia przeze mnie paranoja, Vakarian – powiedział głośno i dobitnie – ale coś mi się wydaje, że lepiej się przygotować. W końcu cały wszechświat jest przeciwko mnie.

\- Shepard… - zaczął Alenko, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Majorze, szybko, na mostek! Musisz to zobaczyć.

Rzucając w stronę stojącego do niego tyłem najemnika ostatnie spojrzenie, Kaidan biegiem ruszył do windy.

Masywna konstrukcja, wyglądem przypominająca nieco meteoryt z silnikami zbliżała się do nich z niewiarygodną prędkością.

\- Kirrahe dokonał skoku – powiadomił Joker przez interkom. – Rozpoczynam manewry – ostrzegł.

Za późno. Nagły wstrząs prawie zbił majora z nóg.

\- Siła barier spadła o dwadzieścia trzy procent – zawiadomił Joker. Alenko zaklął i założył na głowę hełm.

\- Niech wszyscy się przygotują! – krzyknął.

Joker i jego dwójka pomocników gorączkowo usiłowali uniknąć wiązek lasera, którymi atakował ich krążownik. Pressly wbiegł na mostek.

\- Co się do chole…

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Jedna z konsol wybuchła pierwszemu oficerowi w twarz.

\- Bariery kinetyczne padły – krzyknął Joker – kadłub uszkodzony! Broń nieaktywna! - krzyknął. Nie było już nawet komu go wysłuchać; wszyscy inni, którzy byli w kokpicie, nie żyli. - Niech ktoś to ugasi! Majorze, zbierz wszystkich do kapsuł! Jeszcze dam radę uratować Normandię! – wrzasnąłpilot, gorączkowo robiąc coś na ekranach.

\- Joker! – wrzasnął Kaidan, próbując przekrzyczeć odgłosy wybuchów. – Do kapsuły, to rozkaz!

\- Odmawiam!

Ktoś położył rękę na ramieniu Kaidana. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył kogoś w szarym pancerzu, z hełmem o przyciemnianej szybie.

\- Shepard? – zawahał się.

\- Zajmij się ewakuacją, majorze. Pójdę tam do niego. Jeżeli sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, wyniosę go – powiedział spokojnie najemnik.

\- Ale…

\- Jesteś ważny, majorze – przerwał mu Shepard. – Ja mniej. Nikt nie uwierzy sfiksowanemu najemnikowi o podejrzanej przeszłości, że dziwne, niezidentyfikowane… chuj wie co… rozwaliło najbardziej zaawansowany technicznie statek w galaktyce. Kto wie, może jestem naćpany – mruknął. – Nie mamy czasu. Zajmij się swoimi ludźmi.

Alenko skinął głową.

* * *

 

Normandia rozpadła się. Laser uderzył w zbiornik z paliwem i spowodował wybuch.

Kaidan zamknął oczy. To by było na tyle.  Garrus siedział obok niego i w milczeniu obserwował koniec… czegoś więcej, niż statku. Patrzył również na śmierć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a także pilota, do którego żywił sympatię i szacunek. Kolejnych dwóch ludzi poświęciło się, by wygrać mogli wojnę, która być może była już przegrana.

\- Czy jest ktoś, kto powinien wiedzieć, że Shepard… - Kaidan zawiesił znacząco głos. Garrus westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Jedyna osoba, którą to obchodzi, była tego świadkiem – odparł turianin. Oparł głowę o ścianę kapsuły i zamknął oczy.

Shepard wiedział, na co się pisał. Co więcej, wcale nie był temu przeciwny – Garrus zawsze twierdził, że najemnik ma podświadome, niewielkie skłonności samobójcze. Czy może brakowało mu piątej klepki. Cholera, jego debilne pomysły miały w większości mniej więcej takie same szanse zakończenia się zgonem, jak ich misja. Ten pieprzony kuternoga na pewno niemiałby do niego żalu o to, że jego życie uległo końcowi w wybuchu statku.

Garrus znał Sheparda kilka lat, ich profesje różniły się od siebie jak woda i ogień, często jeden kopał dołki pod akcją drugiego, doprowadzając do jej niepowodzenia. Najczęściej wygrywał Shepard. Zawsze jednak, niezależnie od wyniku, śmiali się razem i szli do baru, kiedy najemnik został wypuszczony z aresztu – zwykle przez wstawiennictwo Arii bądź klienta, któremu akurat były potrzebne usługi sprawdzonego zawodowca. To, że jego przyjaciel nie siedział na dołku nigdy dłużej, niż dwa dni (pomijając klapę z Saleonem) mówiło dużo o jego renomie i umiejętnościach. Zawsze, gdy najemnik ruszał na jedną z niebezpieczniejszych misji, dbał o to, by wysłać Garrusowi wiadomość (zwykle było to coś w stylu „jak przeżyję, to pijemy, głupi kurwiu”). „Również umieranie jest jednym z naszych życiowych zadań” – powiedział mu kiedyś najemnik, po czym wyjaśnił, że to słowa jakiegoś Marka.

Marek jest strasznym pesymistą – pomyślał wtedy Garrus. 

Shepard by mu wybaczył. Zapewne nawet by twierdził, że nie ma czego wybaczać.

To Garrus będzie się obwiniał do końca życia.

\- Co do… - usłyszał ze swojej lewej. Addams wpatrywał się w szybę dzielącą ich od próżni. – Zniknęli jeszcze szybciej, niż się pojawili – stwierdził ze zdumieniem.

Garrus otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się pozostałościom Normandii.

\- Myślicie, że Rada nam teraz uwierzy? – zapytała jakaś kobieta, której imienia Vakarian nie kojarzył.

\- Najpierw musieliby wyjąć głowy z dup – odparł jakiś mężczyzna.

Zaraz…

\- Kaidan – turianin potrząsnął ramieniem majora – spójrz – wskazał. – Czy to nie jest przypadkiem…

\- Kapsuła – potwierdził Alenko. – Myślisz, że…

\- Nie wiem – odparł turianin. – Ale coś mi mówi, że Shepard po raz kolejny zrobił coś, czego bym się po nim nie spodziewał – mruknął, patrząc, jak prom mknie w kierunku orbity jeden z planet.

* * *

 

Co stało się na pokładzie Normandii tuż przed wybuchem? Otóż Shepard na początku usiłował przekonać Jokera, by ten ewakuował się po dobroci. Nalegał, prosił, krzyczał, aż w końcu – wkurwiony – bezceremonialnie przerzucił sobie pilota przez ramię i ruszył do promu. Moreau przez chwilę się poszamotał, ale stwierdził, że najemnik ma rację. I że wolałby jednak uniknąć łamania kości od stóp po szyję (o czym pod nosem mamrotał Ten, Który Niósł Go Jak Worek Ziemniaków).

Niezbyt sprawna proteza nieco utrudniała zadanie, aczkolwiek Shepard zdołał dotargać Jokera do kapsuły. Pilot został wrzucony do środka, a najemnik wskoczył zaraz za nim. Jedynie lata stawiania czoła nagłym wybuchom złości Arii pozwoliły mu zignorować promień lasera, który minął go zaledwie o kilka centymetrów – wystarczająco blisko, by nadtopić jego pancerz.

\- Dobra, mendo – powiedział do Jokera – spierdalamy.

Prom wystrzelił dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Normandia rozpadła się, po czym nastąpiła eksplozja.

\- O kurwa – skwitował Joker.

Wybuch miał taką siłę, że praktycznie wstrzelił prom w orbitę planety. Shepard obstawiał, że coś się popsuło, ponieważ mimo, że podobno najlepszy pilot Przymierza usiłował poderwać ich pojazd do góry, ten zarył o glebę.

Joker (który wylądował na Shepardzie) zorientował się, że są najprawdopodobniej w dupie. Ciemnej, zimnej i martwej dupie. Planeta była pieprzonym lodowym pustkowiem – logiczne było, że pilot nie da rady przetrwać w takiej temperaturze. Najemnik miał pancerz, Moreau zaś jedynie przepisowy mundur Przymierza.

\- Ile czasu będą działały systemy podtrzymywania życia w kapsule? – zapytał Shepard, wygrzebując się niemrawo spod pilota.

\- Jakieś sześć godzin – odparł Joker. Shepard skinął głową.

\- W takim razie powinieneś wygodnie usiąść – stwierdził. Joker prychnął. – Połamało cię, księżniczko? – zapytał najemnik, ściągając z głowy hełm.

\- Chyba jakieś żebro – skrzywił się pilot. – Może trzy. Ale… twoja noga – powiedział Joker, z przerażeniem patrząc na kończynę najemnika.

Była wygięta w L. W kolanie. I to nie tak, jak u normalnych ludzi. Joker z chorą fascynacją przyglądał się najemnikowi, czekając, aż ten zacznie wyć. Szok czasami sprawia, że człowiek nie czuje bólu – przynajmniej tak pilot słyszał.

\- Ha. Kolano mi się zgina w drugą stronę – mruknął. – Chciałem iść się rozejrzeć, ale w tym stanie chyba nigdzie się nie ruszę.

\- Zaraz, nie boli cię? Ja bym się chyba zrzygał z bólu – szepnął Moreau, jakby się bał, że jego słowa mogłyby przypomnieć najemnikowi, że powinien zareagować w podobny sposób. Nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało siedzieć w zapaskudzonej kapsule. Albo zostać zapaskudzonym, biorąc pod uwagę to, że siedział bezpośrednio na wprost od ewentualnego źródła owego zapaskudzenia.

\- To proteza – wyjaśnił.

\- Jesteś kaleką? – niedowierzał Joker.

\- Chcesz założyć Klub Inwalidów Normandii? – zapytał zgryźliwie najemnik.

\- Nie ma już Normandii – powiedział Joker. Dopiero po tych słowach dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę się stało.

Shepard westchnął i oparł się wygodniej o kabinę. Sięgając pod pancerz, wyciągnął z kieszeni wszytej w termoizolacyjne wdzianko (znoszone do nieprzyzwoitości i poprzecierane, jak wszystko, co do niego należało – jednak pod pancerzem nie było tego widać) i wyciągnął paczkę fajek.

\- Chcesz? – zapytał Jokera. Ten pokręcił głową. Najemnik wzruszył ramionami i wyjął jednego papierosa. - Pokazać ci sztuczkę? – załamany pilot spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Kuternoga po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami – pocieszania praktycznie obcych mu ludzi nie miał w kontrakcie.

W zasadzie to nie miał kontraktu.

Shepard odpalił papierosa od swojego omni-klucza.

\- Wiesz – powiedział do Moreau – coś mi się wydaje, że Normandia to coś więcej, niż po prostu statek.

* * *

 

Kaidan bezskutecznie usiłował nawiązać połączenie z Hackettem. Zaklął pod nosem. Coś blokowało sygnał – czy był to statek Żniwiarzy, czający się gdzieś niedaleko, czy zwykłe zakłócenia?

\- Majorze – usłyszał chorążego – ktoś usiłuje się z nami skontaktować. Mamy go na czwartym kanale.

Wreszcie, pomyślał Kaidan.

\- Połącz nas.

* * *

 

\- Znasz jakieś piosenki? – zapytał Shepard po godzinie uporczywej ciszy. Pilot nie odpowiadał. – A może jakieś kawały?

\- Shepard – powiedział pilot zrezygnowanym, beznamiętnym tonem – na Normandii byli moi przyjaciele. Ludzie, których traktowałem prawie jak członków rodziny. Cholera, Normandia była moim domem w większym stopniu niż miejsce, w którym się wychowałem – ciągnął Joker. – Czy możesz, do cholery, wziąć to pod uwagę i dać mi święty spokój?

Najemnik przyjrzał się pilotowi. Po chwili westchnął.

\- Kiedy miałem siedem lat – zaczął – umarła moja matka. Niewielka strata dla świata – mruknął, przeszukując schowek pod siedzeniami. Były w nim koce, woda, nieco prowiantu. Wyjąwszy jedno z okryć, podskoczył na lewej nodze do Jokera i otulił go, po czym wcisnął mu w rękę butelkę. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął mu ją z dłoni, odkręcił, a potem znowu mu ją dał. Sam otworzył jednego z proteinowych batoników. – Tfu, gorsze niż żarcie na… Khem. Przygarnął mnie weteran – ciągnął.

\- I co, najpierw go pokochałeś, a potem przyszli źli ludzie z laserami i wybuchnął? – zapytał kpiąco pilot. Shepard parsknął.

\- To był największy popierdoleniec, jakiego znałem. Jeszcze bardziej pierdolnięty ode mnie – zaśmiał się. – Był dla mnie jak ojciec – dodał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Znalazłem go z dziurą w głowie. Przestrzelili mu łeb od skroni do skroni. Miałem trzynaście lat – zakończył.

\- Ta, no cóż, przykr…

– Wiem, jak to jest, Joker – przerwał mu, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do pilota czymś innym, niż obelgą. – I użalanie się nad sobą nic nie da.

Pilot smętnie pokiwał głową.

\- Wiem – powiedział. – Wiem, ale… gdybym zaczął manewry wcześniej, albo skręcił trochę bardziej…

\- Gdyby, gdyby, gdyby – przedrzeźnił go Shepard. – Gdybym nie był czubem ze skłonnościami samobójczymi, to bym teraz tu z tobą nie siedział. Wyjebałoby cię w kosmos… próżnię… no, skończyłbyś niefajnie – skwitował. – Skończ, człowieku. Tylko się pogrążasz.

\- Wiesz co, Shepard, przez chwilę prawie myślałem, że jesteś w porządku – powiedział gniewnie pilot.

\- Ja? Ja nie jestem „w porządku”. Ja jestem ideałem – odparł najemnik. Joker przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale machnął w końcu tylko ręką i pokręcił głową.

Milczeli. Pilot dalej pogrążał się w smutku, a Shepard palił kolejnego papierosa. Tym razem ciszę przerwał Moreau.

\- Jak myślisz, ktoś nas znajdzie? – zapytał najemnika.

\- Nie zostawiliby swojego cennego pilota na pastwę losu. A Vakarian by się beze mnie zapłakał – stwierdził Shepard.

\- Chyba ze szczęścia – mruknął Jeff. Kuternoga zgromił go spojrzeniem. Po chwili zaczął się jednak śmiać. 

\- Właśnie do mnie dotarło – powiedział do Jokera – że spłonęły moje wszystkie rzeczy. Nawet flacha z rynkolem. A chciałem cię nim poczęstować…

\- Cóż, jeżeli wynikło ze straty Normandii coś dobrego, to być może właśnie to – mruknął Moreau. – Od ilu lat bawisz się w zbira do wynajęcia? – zapytał pilot. Równie dobrze mógł przestać myśleć o katastrofie.

\- Od trzynastu – wyznał najemnik. – Dobra zabawa. Poleciłbym ci, gdyby kości ci się nie rozsypały zaraz po założeniu pancerza.

\- Ha ha. Jakieś zlecenia zapadły ci szczególnie w pamięć?

\- Poza tym, gdzie zgłosiłem się na samobójczą misję? Hmm… niech pomyś…

Shepard przerwał. Niedaleko ich rozbitego pojazdu wylądował prom.

\- Przylecieli po nas! – krzyknął Joker, robiąc glonojada na szybie.

Shepard wpatrywał się w prom.

\- To Cerberus – powiedział cicho.


	7. Diax nadaje się nawet do krojenia kotletów.

Shepard przeładował strzelbę. Po chwili zastanowienia podał Jokerowi pistolet.

\- Schowaj się za mną – rzucił do pilota.  – Strzelaj zza mnie. Będę próbował osłonić cię jak najdłużej; może uda nam się kilku utłuc. Tarczy starczy mi na przyjęcie około siedmiu pocisków. Zależy, z czego będą strzelać.

\- Shepard… Nie wziąłeś pod uwagę tego, że po otwarciu kapsuły najprawdopodobniej po kilku minutach zamarznę – powiedział Joker. Najemnik zamarł.

\- O tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał. – Masz jakiś pomysł? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiemy w ogóle, czego od nas chcą – powiedział niepewnie pilot. Shepard prychnął.

\- Wyciąć nam organy i wyssać krew. A potem nawlec na pale i wystawić w ogródku – mruknął. – Świetna dekoracja na Halloween. Kilka lat temu, na Terra Novie… ale teraz nie mamy na to czasu.

\- To… niepokojąca wizja – wzdrygnął się Joker.

Z promu wysiadło kilka postaci – zamieć śnieżna nie pozwalała na nic więcej, niż dostrzeżenie niewyraźnych sylwetek.

\- Czyli co? Podejście „tanio skóry nie sprzedam” czy „pogadajmy z terrorystami, co może pójść nie tak?” – zapytał Shepard lekkim tonem. – Kończy nam się czas, fiucie z kokpitu, tik-tak, tik-tak.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam decydować? – zirytował się pilot.

\- Bo ja jestem tylko najemnikiem – odparł kuternoga. – Strzelam. Jeżeli chcesz, żebym wpadł na pomysł, który tego nie obejmuje, to mi coś podsuń. Bo… - najemnik urwał i zmrużył oczy. – Sześciu – poinformował Jokera.

\- Shepard, gdybyś był żołnierzem Przymierza, to co byś zrobił? – zapytał Joker, czując, jak panika chwyta go za gardło.

\- Dobry sprzęt – ciągnął najemnik jak w transie. – Nieco ponad to, co zwykle dostają zwykle grupy uderzeniowe Cerberusa – ocenił. – Nie mają wyciągniętej broni – powiedział w przestrzeń. Zaraz potem jego oczy rozwarły się w szoku, a na twarzy pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech.

\- Shepard! – krzyknął Joker. Najemnik jakby się ocknął.

\- Nie przyszli nas nawlec na kijki – powiedział kuternoga. – Jest siedem osób. Zobacz, kto idzie z tyłu.

Za żołnierzami Cerberusa kroczył ktoś ubrany w pancerz Przymierza.

* * *

 

Kwatera Cerberusa przypominała szpital – sterylne pomieszczenia, zapach antyseptyku unoszący się w powietrzu, sztuczne światło i blade wnętrze.

Sprawdził, co z jego załogą. Kto przeżył, a czyje rodziny trzeba będzie powiadomić o śmierci ich bliskich. Musiał napisać stanowczo zbyt dużo takich wiadomości. Zaraz po tym, poproszono go, by porozmawiał z osobą, która była ich zarówno wybawcą, jak i wrogiem.

Rozmowa z Człowiekiem Iluzją przebiegła… nie tak, jak Kaidan się spodziewał. Oczywiście, facet był tak tajemniczy, jak tylko mógł, ale… nie pasował do utartego w umyśle majora nieokrzesanego terrorysty. Przedstawiona mu propozycja była jasna i zwięzła, na wszelkie pytania udzielono mu wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

Poprosił o czas na namyślenie. Nie wiedział, o czym tu myśleć – Rada nie miała zamiaru kiwnąć palcem w walce przeciwko Zbieraczom. Cerberus proponował środki, nieograniczone wręcz fundusze, ludzi, surowce, wywiad, wyposażenie i zasoby.

Kaidan tak naprawdę nie miał wyjścia. Zanim jednak się do tego przyznał, musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Na pierwszy rzut oka, naturalnym wyborem byłby Garrus. Turianin jednak pokiwałby głową, powiedział „rób, co musisz” i na tym skończyłby się temat. Joker nie chciałby się wtrącać.

Potrzebował opinii z zewnątrz.

Gdy szedł korytarzem, zatrzymała go ciemnowłosa kobieta w niezostawiającym nic dla wyobraźni białym kombinezonie.

\- Majorze – zaczęła – nazywam się Miranda Lawson.

\- Miło mi poznać – powiedział. Jedynie dobre wychowanie wpojone mu przez jego matkę nakazało mu przystanąć w drodze do jego celu i przysłuchać się temu, co kobieta miała mu do powiedzenia.

\- Jeden z twoich ludzi…

\- Niech zgadnę. Facet z protezą sprawia problemy? Świetnie. Właśnie do niego idę – powiedział, ruszając znowu przed siebie.

\- Nie chce dopuścić do siebie naszych techników. Proteza jest powyginana i… cóż, jej sprawność, na odległość, ocenić można w tym momencie na zero procent. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że podskakuje na lewej nodze – wyjaśniła Lawson, idąc za nim. Kaidan starał się ją ignorować. Kiedy dotarł do pomieszczenia, w którym siedział najemnik, wcale się nie dziwił, że Shepard stawia opór.

Maszyneria w sali wyglądała jak jakieś narzędzie tortur. Kable, rurki, niby nieco okryte obudową, jednak i tak w jakiś sposób przerażające. Sheparda wciśnięto w jeden z fartuchów.  Wyglądało to, jakby przygotowywano go do szczególnie bolesnych i nieludzkich eksperymentów.

Kaidan przyjrzał się nodze. Była wygięta w dorodne L. Spomiędzy płytek sączył się jakiś płyn. Na podłodze widział również plamki krwi.

\- Shepard, twoja proteza… krwawi? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Podejrzewamy postępującą neurodegenerację – powiedziała Lawson. – Z każdą godziną maleje szansa na…

\- Opierdolta się od mojej nogi – rzucił wściekły najemnik, siedzący na kozetce. – I tak już chuj ją strzelił. Nie nada się do niczego, no, może na ewentualne części zamienne.

Kaidan uniósł brew.

\- A nie podaliście mu nic na uspokojenie, bo… - urwał.

\- To nie mój pomysł. Jeden z psychologów stwierdził, że nie powinniśmy… dolewać oliwy do ognia.

\- Chociaż jeden, który nie jest całkowitym debilem – mruknął najemnik.

\- Panie Shepard – zaczęła Miranda, jednak kuternoga pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Nikt znajdujący się aktualnie w tej placówce palcem nie tknie mojej nogi. – Shepard uśmiechnął się.

Ten uśmiech bardzo nie spodobał się Kaidanowi.

\- Ale w końcu kto by się słuchał kogoś takiego! – krzyknął najemnik. – Skrzywionego egoistycznego skurwiela, który wytworzył sobie w głowie fałszywy obraz wszechświata nastawionego przeciwko niemu. To paranoja! – zakończył wesoło.

\- Shepard – zaczął Kaidan, jednak kuternoga nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

\- Nie martw się, majorze. Może nie będę tej paranoi leczyć, ale od twojego statku trzymać mogę się z dala. Mam tylko nadzieję, że dotrzymasz obietnicy… w sensie zostawisz mnie na jakiejś większej stacji. Preferowałbym Omegę. Tam mi złożą nogę do kupy.

\- Czy może pani wyjść? – zapytał Alenko Lawson, nie chcąc robić przy niej sceny. Brunetka posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie, jednak wyszła. – Dobra. Miałeś rację. Miałeś, kurwa, rację. Jesteś zadowolony?

Shepard spojrzał na niego jak na czuba.

\- Straciłem wszystkie swoje rzeczy, pomijając strzelbę i pistolet. Rozjebałem nogę wartą prawie sto tysięcy kredytów. Po co? Po to, żeby najpierw usłyszeć, że jestem pierdolnięty, o czym doskonale wiem, no i że nie mam racji, co rzadko się zdarza. No cóż, wyszło na moje. Ale chujowym kosztem. Podsumowując: skończyłem praktycznie z gołą dupą i bez nogi, tylko po to, żebyś przylazł tutaj i z wielką łaską powiedział, że jednak miałem rację. Jestem po prostu, kurwa, szczęśliwy! – wrzasnął najemnik.

Kaidan powiedział więc pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Przepraszam.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Ten rodzaj ciszy, który pojawia się, gdy dzieje się coś szokującego. Shepard otworzył usta i wytrzeszczył oczy. Kaidan mógłby się założyć, że kuternoga przestał nawet oddychać.

A potem to Shepard zaszokował jego.

\- Spoko, nic się nie stało – odparł najemnik, podskakując na lewej nodze do kozetki i siadając na niej. Kaidan czekał na jakiś ciąg dalszy, jednak Shepard patrzył na niego jedynie jak na strzelbę, którą chciał rozłożyć na części, nie wiedząc do końca, jak.

\- Tak po prostu? – zapytał, niedowierzając.

\- No tak – powiedział najemnik, unosząc brew. Kaidan potrząsnął głową.

\- Wybacz, Shepard, ale chyba za tobą nie nadążam – przyznał z westchnięciem.

\- Mało osób nadąża, nic nowego – powiedział beznamiętnie kuternoga.

\- Zapłacę za naprawę twojej protezy – powiedział Kaidan, zmieniając temat. Shepard spojrzał na wygięty kawał metalu, z którego smętnie sączył się fioletowy płyn i kapały krople krwi.

\- Raczej za nową – mruknął. – Wiesz, majorze, kurewsko nie lubię, jak ktoś na moją nogę woła per „proteza”. W sensie ja wiem, że z mięsa nie jest, do końca nie mam w niej czucia i tak dalej, no ale kurwa, to kawałek mnie, no nie?

Kaidan uświadomił sobie, że najemnik po raz pierwszy tak jakby… odsłonił się przed nim. Może była to pierdoła, ale jeszcze nigdy nie było tak, by Shepard powiedział, co leży mu na sercu.

Nagle Alenko zrozumiał.

Shepard był najemnikiem. Pracodawca miał prawo drzeć na niego mordę, kajać go i generalnie być dla niego wrzodem na dupie – wpisane to było w jego zawód. Shepard, oczywiście, nie miał obowiązku tego znosić, jednakże jeżeli chciał zarobić, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wybrzydzanie. Gdyby najemnik nie był pewien, że Kaidan już go wylał, nie uniósłby się gniewem i nie wyskoczył do Alenko z ryjem. Spuściłby głowę i, wściekły, odszedłby i wyżył w taki sposób, by nie leźć majorowi w oczy. Ale Kaidan powiedział mu, że go zwalnia. Dlatego Shepard nie miał już nic do stracenia i zrugał go od góry do dołu. Gdyby jednak dalej był jego pracodawcą… Cóż.

Generalnie praca najemnika była niewdzięczna. Zazwyczaj było to ślepe wykonywanie rozkazów, wysłuchiwanie obelg, ciągłe zbieranie opieprzu za nic, no, pracodawca wykorzystywał najętego przez siebie żołnierza w każdy możliwy sposób, który nie był sprzeczny z kontraktem. Płacił, więc wymagał. Najemnicy byli uprzedmiotowieni – nikt nie przejmował się tym, czy wydając rozkaz któregoś z nich uraził, czy gdy łajał jednego z nich, nie rozwściecył go, ani czy opieprz był zasłużony.

Najemników się nie przepraszało. Płacono im za to, by znosili humory płacącego. Najemnicy nie dzielili się również ze swoimi pracodawcami swoimi wewnętrznymi przemyśleniami.

Kaidan skinął więc głową.

\- Przepraszam cię – powiedział, tym razem spokojniej. – Garrus ci ufa, ja ufam Garrusowi, a jednak…

\- Majorze, raz, że nie jestem zbyt stabilną osobą, dwa, jakby rzeczywiście ta placówka została ewakuowana całkowicie bez sensu, to byś dostał po dupie, a trzy, masz pod sobą ludzi, za których jesteś odpowiedzialny – przerwał mu ostro najemnik. – Odstawisz mnie na Omegę i będziemy kwita. No, generalnie jak chcesz mi fundnąć nową nogę, to się nie obrażę – ciągnął zamyślony. – Im wcześniej to załatwię, tym wcześniej załapię jakąś robotę.

Kaidan wiedział, że w zasadzie nie powinien o to pytać, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać.

\- Jaka robota byłaby lepsza od samobójczego ataku na bazę obcych, którzy porywają dziesiątki tysięcy ludzkich kolonistów? Znam jednego typa, który szuka kogoś chętnego. Piszesz się?

Shepard wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony. Przez chwilę kalkulował w myślach to, co powiedział Alenko, w końcu jednak uśmiechnął się powoli. A był to paskudny uśmiech.

\- Majorze, do samobójczych misji to ja jestem pierwszy. Powiedz facetowi, że może mnie wpisać na listę poborów.

Kaidan westchnął.

\- A teraz, skoro mamy to już za sobą, Shepard… potrzebuję rady – zaczął.

\- Co do tej czarnulki, co z nią przyszedłeś? Ładna, majorze. Zaproś ją na drinka, tylko uważaj, żeby nic ci tam nie dosypała. Możesz obudzić się na stole do wiwisekcji – mruknął najemnik, grzebiąc coś przy protezie. Kaidan stwierdził, że Shepard robił to bardziej z nudów, lub by zająć czymś ręce – nie sądził, żeby z tym bezużytecznym kawałem złomu dało się jeszcze cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Cerberus wysunął… propozycję – powiedział, ignorując debilny komentarz najemnika. Shepard nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Chcą dać mi zasoby, kredyty, informacje… w zasadzie zapewnić mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Ich celem jest powstrzymanie Zbieraczy.

Shepard pokiwał zamyślony głową. Kaidan wziął to za znak, by kontynuował.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Rada nie ma zamiaru nam pomóc… Chyba będę zmuszony przyjąć tę propozycję.

\- Inaczej zginą setki tysięcy ludzi – dokończył za niego Shepard. – Majorze, musisz sobie odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. Czy jesteś gotów na to, by w zamian za zasoby, które pozwolą ci uratować ludzkich kolonistów, być utożsamiany z organizacją terrorystyczną? Rada się wkurwi. Mogą pozbawić cię statusu WIDMA, a Anderson to już w ogóle białej gorączki prawdopodobnie dostanie. Także za wykonywanie swojej roboty możesz stracić robotę – powiedział mu Shepard.

Kaidan pokiwał głową. Nie było to nic, o czym by już nie pomyślał.

\- Po prostu… nie wiem. Tyle walczyłem z Cerberusem, żeby teraz z nimi współpracować? – powiedział z wahaniem. Shepard wzruszył ramionami.

\- To, albo darcie kotów z Radą – stwierdził. – Mi się to nie podoba w chuj. Osobiście takiego kontraktu bym nie wziął – dodał.

\- A jednak zgadzasz się na tę misję? – zapytał zdziwiony Alenko. Shepard skinął głową.

\- Pracuję dla ciebie, majorze. Nie dla Cerberusa. Chciałbym to mieć podkreślone w kontrakcie, jeżeli go spiszemy. Umowy ustne też przyjmuję, ale przy co najmniej trzech świadkach. Wybranych przeze mnie – powiedział.

\- Shepard, gdybyś był WIDMEM, co byś zrobił? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Masz na myśli, co bym zrobił, jako WIDMO, które wywodzi się z Ziemi, a więc jest powiązane z Przymierzem? – doprecyzował Shepard. – I Rada, i Przymierze się na ciebie wypięli, majorze. Ja bym zrobił to samo: kazał im pocałować się w dupę – dokończył. – Nie podoba mi się to i cieszę się, że to nie moja decyzja, bo współpraca z pierdolonymi terrorystami to coś, za co staje się przed sądem. Nie będę oszukiwał, majorze; po tym, co widziałem, stwierdzam, że nie masz wyjścia.

Kaidan to wiedział. Dobrze było jednak usłyszeć to z ust kogoś innego.

\- Najpierw skontaktuj się z Radą, jeżeli będzie trzeba, to weź Kirrahe na świadka. Myślę, że cała załoga Normandii potwierdzi cały ten rozpierdol. Moim nazwiskiem nie radzę szastać, bo to zagęści atmosferę – poradził. – Nie sądzę, żeby gadanie z tymi kretynami cokolwiek dało, ale potem będzie, że nawet nie próbowałeś z nimi dojść do porozumienia.

Alenko zamarł. O tym nie pomyślał.

\- Dziękuję, Shepard – powiedział. Najemnik wyprostował się na kozetce i posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Najemników się nie przeprasza. Ani im się nie dziękuje. Kaidan musiał zwrócić uwagę, by obydwa te słowa mówić do Sheparda nieco częściej, by ten wiedział, że nie jest to zwykły kontrakt.

* * *

 

Kilka godzin później nie miał już wątpliwości, że Rada nie zmieni zdania. Nie mając innego wyboru, przystał na propozycję Człowieka Iluzji. Nie obyło się bez awantury i rozłamu wśród załogi – dostał nawet od kogoś w twarz. Cerberus zaoferował tym, którzy odmówili współpracy – lwiej części załogi – transport na Cytadelę. Z załogi Normandii zostali z nim Joker, doktor Chakwas i pewna drobna szeregowa, której imienia nie pamiętał. Shepard dalej podnosił raban, gdy tylko ktoś z Cerberusa przekroczył próg Sali, w której go umieszczono; nie pozwolił się ani przebadać, ani nawet przepytać.

Cerberus znacznie go zaskoczył. Nie dość, że gotowy mieli statek (który zaraz wraz z Jokerem ochrzcili „Normandią”), to zebrali załogę. Kolejny szok przeżył natykając się na pokładową SI. Człowiek Iluzja z pewnością był zdesperowany, jeżeli sięgał po tak niepewne środki. EDI, jak kazała nazywać się Si, najbardziej przeszkadzała jokerowi, który najwyraźniej poczuł, że jego pozycja jest zagrożona.

\- Majorze, odebraliśmy niepokojące sygnały z jednej z ludzkich kolonii w Terminusie – powiedział mu Człowiek Iluzja. – Chciałbym, abyś sprawdził, o co chodzi.

\- Nie przyjmuję od ciebie rozkazów – przypomniał mu Alenko.

\- Nie – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Ale to pierwszy przypadek, w którym o problemie dowiedzieliśmy się tak szybko – wyjaśnił Kaidanowi. – Myślę, że warto byłoby to sprawdzić.

\- Shepard nie nadaje się do misji – zaprotestował. – Nie ufa wam na tyle, by powierzyć wam naprawę swojej prote… nogi – powiedział, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, majorze, mam propozycję – usłyszał za sobą. Gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał brunetkę wcześniej… Mirandę Lawson?

\- Słucham – powiedział ostro.

\- Możemy załatwić transport dla… pana Sheparda. W czasie, gdy my będziemy na misji, jego zaufani ludzie na Omedze – zdanie to ociekało wręcz sarkazmem – zajmą się jego nogą.

Kaidan zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie mógł zostawić w zasadzie bezbronnego Sheparda w promie pełnym ludzi Cerberusa. Nie dość, że najemnik by mu tego nie wybaczył, to, cóż, sam nie mógłby skupić się na misji, myśląc o tym, co dzieje się z kuternogą.

Miał ochotę klepnąć się w czoło. Oczywiście.

\- Zabierzecie na Omegę jego i Garrusa – powiedział twardo. – Ty, ja i ten… Tyler, o którym mi powiedziałeś – zwrócił się do Człowieka Iluzji – będziemy musieli wystarczyć.

Przywódca Cerberusa uśmiechnął się, widocznie zadowolony.

\- Każę przygotować prom. Wraz z agentami Lawson i Tylerem powinniście polecieć… waszą nową Normandią. Sprawdzić, jak się sprawuje, wyczuć statek. Oczekuję raportu po misji – powiedział Człowiek Iluzja, zwracając się bez wątpienia do Mirandy. – Powodzenia, majorze. Liczę na to, że po powrocie zrobisz mi tę grzeczność i skontaktujesz się ze mną.

Połączenie dobiegło końca.

* * *

 

W czasie, gdy Kaidan rozmawiał z Radą, Garrusowi w końcu udało się odnaleźć pomieszczenie, w którym przetrzymywano Sheparda. Najemnik uśmiechnął się do niego. Turianin, widząc swojego przyjaciela, poczuł, jak w końcu opuszcza go napięcie. W przypływie ulgi i niezwykłej jak na niego czułości, podszedł do człowieka i przyciągnął go do swojej piersi.

\- Zaraz mnie udusisz, mendo zajebana – wykrztusił Shepard. Garrus natychmiast puścił najemnika i przyłożył mu w łeb. Z otwartej dłoni, uważając, by pazurami nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Shepard skrzywił się i rozmasował potylicę.

\- Jeszcze raz, kurwa, odpalisz coś takiego, to własnymi rękami rozerwę cię na strzępy – powiedział wściekły turianin.

\- Przecież to oczywiste, że odpalę coś takiego – burknął najemnik. Vakarian przyjrzał się protezie, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Dużo z tego nie zostało – skwitował. Shepard wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chłopaki z Omegi już od dawna robią mi nową. Coś stwierdzili, że ta już przestarzała, terefere. Nawet im wpłaciłem zaliczkę… tylko nie mów majorowi, bo jeszcze cofnie propozycję zapłaty za cały ten bajzel.

\- Jest gotowa? – zapytał Garrus, przysiadając się do najemnika na kozetce. Shepard przesunął się nieznacznie, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca.

\- Mniej więcej. Chyba – powiedział najemnik, zamyślony. – Problemem jest to, że z tej nogi potrzebne było kilka części. Z raportu – tu pomachał Garrusowi przed nosem omni-kluczem – Wynika, że te części to się do niczego już nie nadają. Muszę wysłać chłopakom wiadomość, w sensie wyjaśnić, co i jak.

Garrus pokiwał głową.

\- Znalezienie ludzkiego trupa na ulicach Omegi nie powinno sprawić problemu – powiedział do najemnika. Shepard skinął głową.

\- Trzeba będzie przyczepić mi do nerwów nową nogę – powiedział zrezygnowany.

\- Brzmi dosyć nieprzyjemnie – skwitował turianin. Najemnik po raz kolejny pokiwał głową.

\- Ostatnim razem prawie umarłem z bólu – powiedział.

To dało turianinowi dużo do zrozumienia. Jeżeli Shepard przyznawał się do czegoś takiego, znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że był przerażony perspektywą podłączania nogi. Śmiertelnie przerażony.

\- Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś – powiedział łagodnie Garrus, po czym czekał. Shepard westchnął.

\- Nogę, tę moją pierwszą w sensie, urwało mi w eksplozji – wyjaśnił. – Trafiłem po niej do batariańskiego obozu. Byli tam też Ralph, Huan, Rorix i Zorn. Ze złomu zbudowali mi protezę, do tej pory nie wiem, jak udało im się wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy przed strażnikami. Jeżeli myślisz, że o ludzkiego trupa nietrudno na Omedze, to powiem ci, że w batariańskim obozie jeszcze o niego łatwiej. Wyciągnęli z tego faceta, co im tam było trzeba, a potem zrobili mi protezę. Nie była jakaś wspaniała, ale działała. A potem wydostaliśmy się z obozu – powiedział.

\- To ta sama proteza? – zapytał Garrus.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tę zrobili mi, jak już mieli z czego – wyjaśnił. – Podłączanie tego… to jest nie do opisania. Wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe są podczepiane do ciała obcego. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to napierdala – powiedział Shepard, blady. – Całą procedurę muszę być przytomny, żeby było wiadomo, czy nic nie zjebali. Ralph twierdzi, że nerwy inaczej się zachowują podczas wywołanej lekami śpiączki. Ja twierdzę, że skurwiel po prostu jest sadystą – powiedział najemnik.

Vakarian położył mu rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął. Shepard westchnął.

\- Pomożesz mi? –zapytał najemnik po chwili wahania. Garrus bez słowa skinął głową. – Trzeba znaleźć szlifierkę – wyjaśnił. – I uciąć to cholerstwo. Mniej więcej nad punktem zgięcia. Ciąży mi jak cholera, nawet o kulach nie byłbym w stanie przejść więcej niż kilku kroków.  

Po szybkim przeszukaniu bazy Cerberusa, w końcu jakaś miła kobieta zapytała Garrusa, czy w czymś mu pomóc. Kiedy powiedział, że szuka szlifierki kątowej, o dziwo bez słowa poszła do magazynu i mu ją wręczyła.

Huh, pomyślał tylko, po czym wrócił do Sheparda.

W momencie, gdy przeciął protezę już do połowy, do pomieszczenia wparował Kaidan.

\- Co wy, do cholery, robicie?!

Shepard podniósł wzrok i posłał majorowi promienny uśmiech.

\- Tniemy nogę diaxem!

* * *

 

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Shepard, podpierając się kulami. Garrus, stojący obok niego z protezą w worku zarzuconą na ramię, poparł go.

Stali nieopodal wejścia do promu, przy którym krzątało się paru technicznych. Kaidan westchnął.

\- Shepard, nie zostawię cię samego z Cerberusem – powiedział major.

\- To co, wolisz sam z nimi być sam na sam? – zapytał Vakarian.

\- Wybacz, ale najemnik bez nogi za mocno mi się nie przyda, Garrusie. W tym momencie to on bardziej potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powiedział Alenko, nieugięty. – Poza tym, mam Jokera. I doktor Chakwas. No i tę, no, jak jej tam…

Shepard uniósł brew. Gdyby Garrus miał brwi, najprawdopodobniej również by to zrobił.

 - Nic mi nie będzie – burknął po prostu.

Shepard westchnął.

\- No cóż – powiedział. – Jak jednak coś ci się stanie, Alenko, to nie pozostanie nam nic innego, jak rozpierdolić Cerberusa – powiedział, po czym wpakował się do promu.

Kaidan, zaskoczony, stał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę po tym, jak odlecieli.


End file.
